FINAL FANTASY 7: EVER AFTER
by Mitts
Summary: Cid stooped and wiped away the dust that covered Barrett's nose and mouth, lowering his head to listen for the sounds of breathing. CHAPTER 32.
1. Chapter 1 16

FINAL FANTASY 7: (THE STORY CONTINUED) 

EVER AFTER (by Mitts)

CHAPTER 1.

"And so, we've decided that the City of Ancients is the perfect place for the baby's arrival. Cid likes the peace and quiet there……. What do you think?"

Tifa gazed enviously at her friends swollen belly. "I think it's perfect, just perfect", she said, wistfully.

"And you'll come visit us, as soon as you hear? Promise?"

"Promise".

The two women hugged tightly, in a companionable embrace. Tifa fought hard to keep back the tears that were threatening to flow. What would she do without her closest friend near her? Who else did she have to turn to when life seemed black?

"Oh…. Look what you've done," she said, breaking away with a forced laugh. "You've gone and made me all mushy". She swiped quickly at her tear-filled eyes, averting her face so that the other woman shouldn't see her cry.

"Don't you DARE start blubbering, or you'll start me off too" her friend warned.

A loud siren split the air, and they turned towards the large flying machine which was idling nearby.

"YUFFIE! Come on woman, standing there wasting time……. That baby's due any day soon now. Wobble your-self over to the Bronco here. _AND GET A MOVE ON_!" Cid yelled.

"Ah, pipe down old man. Or else I'll wobble over there and kick your ass!" Yuffie shouted back, affectionately. Cid blew her a kiss.

Turning back towards Tifa, Yuffie's smiling face grew concerned.

"Will you bring Cloud with you, when you visit?" she asked tentatively, her eyes glancing beyond her friends shoulder. Tifa half-turned, slowly dragging her gaze towards the spiky, blonde-haired man leaning, arms folded, against the side of her house.

"If he'll come" she replied, softly.

"HEY, CLOUD! Will you come visit when the baby's arrived?" Yuffie called out to him. Cloud raised a hand in reply. "He'll come" Yuffie informed Tifa, trying to believe it herself.

Tifa forced a smile. Of all the places on the planet, the Ancient City was the last one Cloud would want to visit willingly, the painful memories that the place held for him still affecting his life…... her life.

"I'd better go, before Cid starts hollering again" Yuffie said, breaking the awkward silence.  
The two friends hugged tightly again, burying their tear-filled faces deep in each others hair.

"_AW MAN..._Knock it off you two," commanded Barrett, who had been helping Cid un-tether the flying machine. "Or is it your intention to leave me with an image that's bound to keep me up all night?"

A giggling Yuffie made her way towards Cid and the waiting Bronco. "Wish me luck!" she called out excitedly, as the craft gently took off. A chorus of cheers, and a sea of waving arms from the well-wishers gathered below, saw the expectant couple off.

CHAPTER 2.

Tifa awoke from her shallow slumber and felt her eyes drawn towards the vacant part of the bed beside her, a part that had been filled by the warm, pressing body of Cloud only hours earlier.

_Why won't he ever stay the night with me_? she thought in silent despair, as she tenderly caressed the empty pillow next to hers where his head had lain. With a groan, she buried her face deep into the pillow's cushioning softness, breathing in deeply the scent of the man left behind.

_It's so unfair. Why can't we be happy together, like Cid and Yuffie?_

Thoughts of her friends brought about new worries for Tifa. She hadn't heard from them in two days, and it was unlike Yuffie not to keep in touch. Tifa hoped that everything was okay. Although Yuffie had sounded cheerful enough during their last phone conversation, she'd also seemed a little peeved that the baby still hadn't arrived.

_At least you're having a baby, you lucky thing._

The sound of ringing brought Tifa out of her self-pity. Pushing back the sheet, she swung her legs to the floor and made her way towards the phone. She pressed a button, and spoke.

"Hello?"

"**_Tifa_**…..(crackle) **_Yuffie_**……(fizzzzz)"

"Hello? Who is this?"

"(crackle, crackle) **_Seph_**….."

"Red? Is that you?"

"….**_need help_**……(fizzzzz) **_NOW!_**"

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

CHAPTER 3.

"Hey, Tifa. Are you sure you got the message right? " growled Barrett, his gruff voice battling to be heard over the roar of the powerful engines of the bikes they were racing on. "Cid and Yuffie, they need our help, right?"

Tifa nodded. Barrett revved the engine of his machine harder, spurting ahead and leaving a screen of dust in his wake. Knowing that Cloud would do likewise, Tifa gripped her armstighter around his body, preparing herself for the backward thrust as the bike was forced to go faster.

She closed her eyes, and tried to stop her imagination going into over-drive. She was pretty certain that it had been Red XIII who had made the call that morning, although, what he had been doing at Ancient City, Tifa had no idea.

But that one word she had heard him utter, Seph……. It could mean only one thing.

SEPHIROTH!

Tifa bit down on her bottom lip. She hadn't told the others about that part of the call. How could she? Sephiroth was dead. They had destroyed him. The power of 'Holy' had eradicated him from their lives forever…..Hadn't it? What if…………

_NO! No 'What if's'. We defeated him. He's gone. He can no longer hurt us…….hurt you._

She squeezed her arms tighter about Cloud, fearful of where her thoughts were taking her. Cloud glanced back at her, mild concern in his eyes.

"Its not far to go now," his calm voice reassured her.

Up ahead in the distance, the peaked towers of Ancient City slowly rose above the horizon. Tifa felt Cloud's body tense. Just for a second. But she had felt it.

_Why? Why can't you let go Cloud? Why can't you be happy? Why can't I…make you happy?_

Entering the city they slowed the bikes down, and looked about them. An eerie silence greeted their arrival. Cid and Yuffie were nowhere to be seen. There wasn't anybody to be seen. There was nobody around. Anywhere.

"CID? YUFFIE?" bellowed Barrett, his voice echoing around the empty and deserted paths.

The roar of an animal was heard close by. Cloud lead the way towards the sound, his eyes and ears alert for any other signs of life. There were none.

They turned a corner that led into an alleyway.

There, standing guard just in front of them, was Red XIII. And he was wearing his battle feathers!

CHAPTER 4.

"What the hell took you guys so long, eh? Take the scenic route did you? Stop to take a look at all the pretty flowers along the way?" snarled Red XIII as the two bikes came to a standstill before him. "I've been waiting here for hours".

"Well, we're here now, so quit your belly-aching" Cloud responded, dismounting.

Red XIII gave a guarded growl. The blonde man could be so dispassionate at times. Didn't he realize the danger they were all in?

"So, what's the problem then? Cid having trouble with Yuffie? Needs someone to hold his hand does he?" Cloud asked, mockingly.

"$#&$" exploded Red XIII. "I can't believe you're taking this so calmly. What's the matter with you?"

"They're having a baby, Red. So what's the urgency?"

"Baby? _BABY_? Their baby has nothing to do with this!" shrieked Red XIII. "Didn't she relate my message to you properly?" He nodded his head in Tifa's direction.

A puzzled look crossed over Cloud's face, and he darted a glance over at Tifa. She turned away from him, her cheeks beginning to redden. Perhaps she should have told him about the whole phone conversation. Or at least, about that one word.

"What's going on?" Cloud asked. His voice had taken on a distinctively colder edge, and his blue, mako enhanced eyes turned a shade darker. He began to have suspicions that Tifa had used deception to get him here.

Tifa knew what he was thinking, and it stung her.

"The message was garbled. But I understood enough to know that our friends needed help" she said, defending herself to him.

"Well, if they do, standing round here gossiping like a bunch of women ain't gonna help them" Barrett scolded. He was beginning to feel edgy, the quietness of the place getting to him. And their bickering wasn't helping either.

Cloud tore his doubtful eyes away from Tifa, and turned to face Red XIII. The powerful animal met his stare and returned it, taking in from tip to toe the stance and attitude of the man standing in front of him, trying to judge which was the best way to go about this, for the news he had to give wasn't pleasant.

"Cid and Yuffie have been caught in some kind of trap………Set by Sephiroth" he explained.

A widening of the eyes was the only reaction Cloud gave at the mention of his enemy. He fiercely fought down the feelings of hatred that still lingered within him for the man who had destroyed his life. Sephiroth was gone, wiped off the face of the planet. Cloud had seen to that. And yet, impossible though it was, somehow Sephiroth was hurting his friends once again.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"Follow me" Red XIII instructed.

CHAPTER 5.

Like all the others around them, the building that Red XIII took them to was empty and deserted. He led the quiet little group through countless hallways and passageways, the only audible sound being their footsteps that echoed hollowly against the stone floors.

Finally they came to a large, brass-studded door, set deep within a recess almost hidden from view. Red XIII stopped in front of it, and turned towards the others.

"In there" he said. Cloud stepped forward and, grabbing hold of the door, he swung it open wide. A flash of electric blue light blinded them for a second and then, what they saw inside, stopped them in their tracks.

Cid and Yuffie were suspended in mid-air in the centre of the room, silent and un-moving, their bodies twisted and contorted , their faces etched in pain. The shining blue light that encased them swilled and flowed about them, seeming to go around, under and through their bodies.

Tifa clasped a hand over her mouth, as a gasp of horror slipped through her lips. She stared in dismay at her captive friends, her eyes mesmerized at the sight of their suffering. _THE BABY!_

"Tifa….. _NO_!"

Cloud's warning came too late, and he could only watch as she raced through the doorway towards her stricken friend. Another blinding flash of light was produced, and Tifa was ejected forcefully backwards out of the room, landing with a sickening thud against the wall opposite Cloud. He ran to her, and breathed a sigh of relief as she emitted a groan of pain. At least she was alive.

"You stupid woman, don't you think I hadn't tried that already?" Red XIII reprimanded Tifa as he approached her. "It didn't work for me either, I got knocked clean across the floor too. And there isn't any other way in there. Why do you think I called for help?"

Barrett cautiously approached the doorway, stopping just short of crossing the threshold. The blue light swirled within, keeping him at bay. He raised his gun arm, and then slowly, tentatively, he pushed it into the room. Immediately he was hit by a bolt of lightening that pushed him back, away from the door.

"DAMN! That's some strong shit," he roared.

"How do you know this is Sephiroth's doing?" asked Cloud, as he helped a shaky Tifa to her feet.

"Do you know of anyone else who is capable of producing such a thing?" Red XIII replied.

"Sephiroth's……."

"Dead? Yes, I know that. But perhaps he's not as dead as we'd like him to be".

"Then how the hell do we go fight someone who's not quite dead?" asked a puzzled Barrett. His question was met with silence.

"I think I may know a way," said a familiar voice behind them.

CHAPTER 6.

Cait Sith placed a cold compress gently across Tifa's forehead. The colour was finally returning to her cheeks, and her friends' concern for her began to ebb a little.

"There you go. Have you good as new in no time" the stuffed-bodied mog reassured her. Tifa rewarded him with a weak smile. Her body ached all over, and her head felt as if it were split in two. Barrett had fared better, although he needed to attach a new gun to his arm.

"There ain't no way of saving this" he moaned, staring in dismay at the damaged weapon that had been bent and twisted out of shape. "That was my favourite model too. DAMN!"

They had retreated together back outside the building. Cloud was pacing up and down, restless in both mind and body. He paused to look down at Tifa's prone body, and his brow took on a worried frown. He had never seen her look so pale and helpless. The force that had struck her must have been very powerful indeed, to leave her so defenceless.  
He could only just begin to imagine the pain and anguish that his two friends, still trapped within, were going through. Cloud wasn't sure if they were even still alive. A part of him prayed that they weren't. He didn't want to think of them suffering.

"So, what exactly is it that we're up against?" he asked sharply, directing his question at Cait Sith.

"Sephiroth!" Barrett spat.

"Or something that Sephiroth has left behind" said Red XIII. "I've felt for quite some time that things are not as they should be. I could feel a disturbance in the air. So I set out to seek what it was, and my search led me here. Sephiroth has left something for us, something that is……………"

"I'm not so sure that's right" Cait Sith broke in. The others turned to look at him.

"Explain" barked Cloud. Cait Sith bounced forward a little, taking centre stage.

"Like Red XIII, I too sensed something amiss here in Ancient City, because people stopped coming to visit. So I used the old computers at Shinra to do a few scans of the area, and was amazed at the data that was being recorded. According to the results of my survey, there is something buried within this place. And whatever that 'something' is, its producing enough energy to power a dozen mako factories all on its own". Cait Sith stood quietly and waited, while the others digested the information that he had just given them.

"Like I said………Sephiroth!" retorted Barrett.

"No," Cait Sith answered. "According to the sonic graph charts,this has been here since before Sephiroth was even born!"

"Then how come no-one's ever noticed it before?" asked Cloud. "We were all here when Aeris…………." He paused, unable to finsh that particular sentence. "We didn't detect anything then," he spat out.

"This is a force that has been growing steadily stronger over the years" Cait Sith explained. "It has been slowly building up in energy, and it has now reached a point where it has broken through the earth's crust, and has made contact with the outside world."

"What is its purpose then?" asked Red XIII.

Cait Sith sighed. "I don't know," he admitted. "But we have to hope that, _pray that_, it's friendly".

Tifa had been listening intensly to the conversation going on around her. Now she forced herself up into a sitting position. "Whatever it is buried down there, friendly is _definitely_ not in its vocabulary" she stated painfully.

CHAPTER 7.

"So, what do we do now?" Cloud asked. "How do we rescue our friends?"

"I say we go find whatever it is……..and blast it to smithereens!" Barrett yelled.

"Oh, I see. And how do we do that? I suppose you expect us all to go running into that room guns a'blazing, do you?" remonstrated Red XIII.

"There may be a simpler way" Cait Sith said, slightly abashed. The others looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Umm….. Apparently, Shinra had been excavating here for many years………"

"WHAT? This is a scared place. Shinra had no RIGHT," burst out Red XIII.

"No-one was ever supposed to _know_," Cait Sith argued. "And no-one ever would have known, except…… no-one ever expected this to happen. But I have seen some files that Shinra kept on this place" he continued, quickly.

"How does that help us?" asked Cloud.

"Well, one of them, a really old one, gives quite explicit details of the very first excavation that was carried out. I almost missed the file, it was hidden deep within the data base network, but I'm glad I didn't, because it gives instructions on how to get below Ancient City".

"Well, let's go save them then. What are we waiting for?" shouted Barrett.

"Because the bad news is……….." Again, all eyes focused on Cait Sith. "First, we have to pass through the Gateway, a protected force shield, which Shinra set up to prevent any unauthorized access".

"£#&£! You mean, we got to go get ourselves singed by something Shinra left behind?" roared Red XIII.

"Yes, I'm sorry. But the Gateways force shield isn't anywhere near as harmful as that which is holding Cid and Yuffie," Cait Sith said, desperately trying to placate the irate beast. "I'm sure we won't have a problem in deactivating it, not if we all work together".

"And this particular Gateway, it will take us to the source of this stronger power?" asked Tifa. Cait Sith nodded.

"Lead us to it" ordered Cloud.

CHAPTER 8.

The stuff-bodied mog walked the little group out of Ancient City, taking them away from the tall towers and empty buildings, heading instead towards the mountainous hills that were beyond, their snow-capped peaks rising high and majestic into the air.

"Hey! Wait a minute," said Barrett, stopping and looking upwards as they approached the base of the mountains. "I thought you said that Shinra made a way _beneath_ the Ancient City?"

"They did. But they could hardly go digging around undetected in the city itself now, could they?" Cait Sith answered.

"So where are we going?"

"Just…..about……….HERE!" Cait Sith announced proudly, standing in front of a large boulder.

"Huh? What? We have to smash our way through that?" Barrett asked incredulously.

"No, you just have to find this and………… Presto!" exclaimed Cait Sith, pushing at a button that had been concealed within the smooth face of the rock. A low grumbling sound could be heard, and they jumped back as the the large boulder began to move, slowly juddering backwards, and stopping to leave an opening in the ground before them that led down into the dark depths below.

"The Gateway is down there, a little further ahead" Cait Sith informed them.

Cloud pushed forward and, with a determined stride, went through into the ominous interior. The others followed.

A pale, golden glow lit the gloomy area below, giving off just enough light to be able to see where the underground tunnel was taking them. It was cold under there, and Tifa shivered, rubbing at her bare arms in an effort to eradicate the goose bumps that had suddenly sprung up. She felt slightly nervous, and walked closer behind Cloud, needing to draw reassurance from the strong presence of him.

"This way, just a little further now" Cait Sith told them, taking the lead as the path they were following suddenly split into two. A low humming could be heard coming from the new direction they were taking, growing ever louder the further they walked. The path began to dip sharply, and the group had to half-run, half-stumble down a steep embankment. At the bottom a bright, shining globe of fire blocked their way.

"This is the Gateway" Cait Sith told them. Cloud sized up the situation.

"Here, you'll be needing this" said Barrett, tossing over some Blizzard materia. Unsheathing his Buster sword, Cloud inserted the materia. He swung the sword around his head, and then sent it crashing through the centre of the fiery orb with all his might. The orb fizzled and hissed, then flashed brightly for a second, before extinguishing itself with a clamorous explosion, showering the group in tiny goblets of red-hot lava. The Gateway was gone, and the path before them lay open.

"Well, that was easy" exclaimed Barrett.

"Almost _too_ easy" replied Red XIII.

CHAPTER 9.

The group continued, going deeper down into a narrow, twisting tunnel. Tifa began to shiver. The coldness and the dark seemed to penetrate its way into her very bones, and the humming noise was hurting her head. Her teeth began to chatter uncontrollably, and Cloud turned round to face her.

"You okay?" he asked. Tifa nodded, and wished she hadn't, it made her head hurt more.

"It's just a little chilly down here," she said.

"Huh? Chilly? Are you crazy? It's so hot, I'm practically melting," Barrett said, loudly.

"Would you quit yelling so loud" cussed Red XIII. "You and that damn humming. You're making my ears ring!"

Cloud pressed a hand against Tifas forehead. It felt clammy to the touch.

"I'll be fine," Tifa said, reassuring him. "It'll pass. Come on, lets hurry".

But it didn't pass, and before they had gone much further, Tifa found herself unable to continue. Her whole body was shaking from head to toe, her clashing teeth echoing within the confines of the narrow passageway. Cloud stopped and returned to her, concern touching his face as she slid slowly to the floor.

"Tifa?"

"So……..c…c…cold"

Cradling her in his arms, Cloud cast his eyes towards the others. Red XIII came forward and checked the slumping form of Tifa.

"Out cold!" he said, "No pun intended". They stared down at Tifas unconscious body.

"We have to go on Cloud" Cait Sith said. It's not very far now. She'll be safe enough here"

Cloud hesitated, unsure of what to do.

"CLOUD!" Cait Sith pressed. Making a decision, Cloud gently released Tifa, and re-took his place at the head of the little group, leading the way forward once again, trying hard to force thoughts of Tifa from his mind. He had to keep focused.

"Damn! How much further?" gasped Barrett. He was drenched in sweat, and was rubbing at his eyes.

"Almost there" Cait Sith answered.

"I don't think…..I'm……gunna…….."

With a heavy thud, Barrett crashed to the ground. Cloud turned to Cait Sith with questionable eyes. The stuffed mog looked back.

"Forward Cloud. We have to keep going forward".

Unwillingly, Cloud left Barrett behind also. The three remaining friends continued, but suddenly Red XIII began lurching from side to side, shaking his head violently.

"Make it stop!" he whined. "Please! Make it stop".

"What the hell is going on?" Cloud shouted out desperately.  
"The noise in my ears, it hurts sooo much……..it…….." Red XIII lost control of his front paws and fell forward, falling in a tangled heap at Clouds feet. Cait Sith stooped to examine him.

"Looks like its down to just you and me" he said as he straightened back up. Cloud looked back down the passageway, at the way they had just come, feeling the urge to go back and check up on Barrett…….on Tifa.

"We're here now Cloud, we can't turn back" Cait Sith said, reading his mind. With a heavy heart, Cloud pressed forward and a little further up ahead, just as Cait Sith had predicted, they came to the passage that opened up to the middle of Ancient City.

CHAPTER 10.

"What the heck is all this?" Cait Sith exclaimed aloud, as he took in the sight before them. The large hall in which they found themselves was bathed in a gentle, pearlescent light. In the centre of the room was a plinth, and the soft coloured glow that bathed everything appeared to be emanating from a body that was laid upon it. "This wasn't in the files!" he said, in awe.

Cloud cautiously approached the plinth, his eyes opening wide in amazement at what they saw.

Laying, as if in death, was the perfectly formed figure of a beautiful woman with waist-length, raven black hair. Cloud allowed his eyes to wander slowly up her body, letting them take in her long, slender legs, and the smooth flatness of her stomach. He let them linger a while on her small, pert breasts, before gazing down at the flawless features of her face. A puzzled look came over him. The girl seemed familiar to him. Did he know her?

_Think!_

His head began to hurt.He had to remember if he knew her.

_Think harder!_

He felt that it was important for him to know, that somehow his life depended on him knowing.

_Who am I?_

The pain in his head doubled, and Cloud fell to one knee, his balled fists clasped at his temples. It felt like his head was going to split wide open, and the pain was almost unbearable.

"Cloud? CLOUD. It's the GIRL!" shouted Cait Sith, watching in alarm as the strong-muscled blonde began slipping to the floor. "She's the one that's causing all this. You have to fight her Cloud, FIGHT HER, before she gets to you too!"

Struggling against the pain in his head, Cloud slowly eased his body upright, grabbing hold of the sides of the plinth to steady himself. Through pain racked eyes, he stared down at the woman lying serenely before him, unable to believe that she was the cause of his pain.

_Do you know me now? I AM DEATH!_

Renewed agony sliced though Clouds brain, and it took every ounce of strength he had to remain standing. Breathing hard, he took out the Buster sword and raised it above his head, both hands on the hilt, ready to strike.

"Sheath your sword Cloud. Do not make me kill you."

CHAPTER 11.

"_Vincent_?"

Cloud's tortured brain struggled to come to terms with what he was seeing. Vincent Valentine, friend and ally, stood behind him, firm and unmoving. He had a rifle held shoulder high, and it was aimed directly at Clouds heart.

"Lower your weapon Cloud," Vincent said emotionlessly. "I will not ask again".

Confused, and in intolerable pain, Cloud let the Buster sword clatter to the floor. Vincent walked forward, gun still out-stretched, and kicked the fallen sword away from him.

"What have you _done_?" Cait Sith exclaimed aghast, watching helplessly as Cloud lost his fight for consciousness.

"I did what I had to do," Vincent replied, staring down dispassionately at the recumbent body of Cloud.

"But he'll _die_. They'll all die!"

"No", said Vincent, as he approached the plinth. Flinging back his tattered red cape, he produced a phial of black liquid, and injected some of it into the woman's exposed neck.

"Sleep awhile, Precious one. Sleep," he murmured.

The humming sound that had been reverberating all around slowly ebbed away, until it finally ceased altogether. Grabbing the unconscious Cloud by the ankles, Vincent pulled him effortlessly across the marble floor, dragging him out of the large hallway and into a smaller chamber. Inside there was a barred cage, in which were strewn the bodies of Tifa, Barrett and Red XIII, all of them still out cold. Vincent pushed Cloud into the cell along with the others. Cait Sith, useless to act out against Vincent, had followed quietly behind. Vincent stood to one side of the door. "You too!" he ordered. Cait Sith obeyed, knowing that he had no other choice.

"Eva has been sedated," Vincent said, as he locked the door of their prison. "Her hold on them will abate in a little while. They will be fine". He began to leave.

"What about Cid and Yuffie? They had been suffering far longer than the others," Cait Sith called out. Vincent paused, hesitating for a moment, before wordlessly leaving the room.

The group slowly came to, as if from a drunken stupor, their heads and bodies still aching from the vice-like pain that had over-powered them. All their weapons and materia had been taken from them by Vincent. They were trapped.

Cloud shook the bars of the cage in anger. Why had Vincent done this to them, and why had he protected the strange woman? Who was she?

"Save your strength, Cloud" Red XIII advised. "You may be needing it soon".

"I'm gunna be using all my strength pummelling that caped $&$ into the ground" Barrett retorted, after finding out who had imprisoned them.

The heart-rending scream of a woman in pain split the air. Everyone froze.

"_YUFFIE_!" cried Tifa.

CHAPTER 12.

Vincent Valentine walked back into the chamber, and approached the people in the cage.

"I found the other two, and I have taken them where they will be safe," he told them.

"_And_?" demanded Cloud. Vincent turned his head away from the angry blue eyes that were burning into his face.

"It will take a while, but……they will recover".

"And…….the _baby_?" whispered Tifa, fearful of his answer. Vincent looked down at the floor.

"It………wasn't strong enough" he said, flatly. Hot, angry tears spilled over Tifa's cheeks.

"You #&$ son-of-a-bitch" yelled Barrett, slamming his meaty fist against the bars of the cage, wishing it was the caped man's face he was pounding.

"Why, Vincent?" Cloud questioned angrily, fighting hard to keep composure in his voice. "Why'd you stop me from killing her?"

Vincent strode forward. "Because I thought it was the right thing to do, at the time," he stated simply, unlocking the cell door. With lightening speed, Red XIII jumped at their captor, knocking him to the ground and pinning him to the floor.

"And now?" he snarled softly, his sharp fangs barely inches away from Vincent's jugular.

Vincent struggled slightly beneath the mighty beasts weight, his fingers closing on an object secured about his belt. He tossed the object towards Cloud, and watched, as it landed with a clinking sound at his feet. It was a small key.

"The blue door in the next chamber. Your weapons are in there" .

Picking up the key, Cloud and the others filed out of the small chamber. Tifa was the last one to exit the cell, and as she passed by Vincent she gave in to her anger. Waiting for him to rise to his feet, she marched up to him, and, using all her strength, raised her fist high and brought it down hard across his mouth. Vincent took the blow, and readied his body against the assault he knew was coming. "Shall we follow the others now?" he said, after Tifa had finally exhausted herself.

Cloud was waiting outside the door for them, and he now raised his sword to Vincent.

"Explain!" he ordered. Vincent obliged.

"The girl you see on the plinth before you is named Eva. She is the very first off-spring of Jenova, created even before Sephiroth. But, unlike Sephiroth, she was not pliable, she would not bend her will to others, and as scientists, we found her hard to control. As she grew older, the dark powers within her became more evident. She had no respect for what we were trying to achieve, and no respect whatsoever for the feelings of others. She was pitiless and without compassion. She took the greatest delight in maiming and hurting. We were losing our grip on her, and so a decision was made. We would have to entomb her, seal her away, and start again with a different subject. We knew that Ancient City was the only place that could contain her black magic, and that is why we dug below the city, using the story of excavations as a cover for anyone inquisitive enough to ask. I thought that we had deleted all the files relating to this place. Obviously not!" He cast a quick glance at Cait Seit. "The black mako I have been using on her to keep her dormant is losing its potency though. She is breaking free of its restraining powers, and when she does………………No-one will be able to stop her".

"If she's as evil as you say, why didn't you destroy her yourself, when she was still a child?" asked Cloud.

"Because Lucrecia, my one true-love, was her mother, and because…….." Vincent paused. "And because……….. _I am her father_!"

CHAPTER 13.

The tension in the room was intensifying as all eyes went from Vincent, to the woman led out on the plinth.

"Look at her! She is the perfect image of her mother," Vincent said softly. "When Lucrecia died, she was all I had left. I could not have harmed her, not even if I had wanted to."

"So, what's changed your mind?" Cloud asked, guardedly.

"She promised me that she would never kill a human being…………… She lied ".

"So there's nothing stopping me going up to her, putting this gun against the side of her head, and blowing out her brains then, eh?" Barrett quipped, storming up to the motionless body, his gun-arm aimed and ready. But he didn't get a chance to.

A bolt of energy shot forth from the woman's body, knocking Barrett off his feet. He landed heavily, cussing and swearing in front of his shocked friends, his hair and clothing smouldering. Vincent ran up to the plinth, and quickly injected a phial of mako into the woman. As he did so, she opened her eyes slowly, and smiled at him.

"The black mako is not working. She is coming to," Vincent shouted out in alarm. "You have to leave here, NOW!"

"Why can't we just stay here and fight her together?" Tifa asked.

"Because you would never win," Vincent replied shortly. "All you can do for now is to run, put distance between you. It is your only chance!"

Heeding his advice, they raced quickly back through the twisting tunnels and passageways that they had travelled through earlier.The soft humming could be heard again, slowly gaining in strength, and with the humming came the renewed pangs of pain that began to tear at their minds.

"FASTER! You have to get out-side, she's still to weak to reach you from there," instructed Vincent.

Sure enough, as they reached the opening where the large boulder stood, the humming and the pain subsided. The group stopped momentarily, pausing to catch their breaths, their breathing hard and laboured.

"Aww Man! What did you go and create?" Barrett panted.

"And more to the point, how do we get rid of it?" Red XIII asked. All eyes turned to Vincent for the answer.

"There is only one way to be rid of Eva. But it is hopeless……. Cloud would NEVER agree to it!"

CHAPTER 14.

Cloud listened as Vincent Valentine explained to him the only way possible of defeating Eva, the expression on his face changing from one of mild interest, to one of total disbelief, as the words the other spoke began to sink in.

"NO! No WAY!" Cloud argued loudly, his blue eyes filling with horror at what was being asked of him. He pushed his way roughly through the small group gathered around him. "Sorry, but it's _not _happening," he stated firmly, walking away without a backward glance.

"Cloud!" Tifa made to go after him, but Barrett's strong arm restrained her.

"Let him go on ahead," he told her. "He just needs to think about it. He'll come round."

They watched as Cloud headed back alone towards the safety of Ancient City. They followed behind, their pace much slower, their deep thoughts making their footsteps heavy.

"Are you certain that there is no other way?" Red XIII inquired. Vincent shook his head.

"I wish there were, but, there is not," he answered.

"Well, I think you're asking too much of him!" Tifa cried, staring after Clouds retreating figure. Cait Sith broke the ensuing awkward silence.

"So you think that, by _merging_ together, Cloud and Sephiroth could be successful?" he mused.

"Sephiroth has the strength and the power we need to defeat Eva," Vincent replied. "But Cloud is needed to control him, to insure that he does not use that power against us".

How do you know that Sephiroth will help us?" asked Red XIII.

"Because it is not only _our_ lives that are in danger" replied Vincent, enigmatically.

"And how do you know that Cloud is strong enough to withstand Sephiroth's will?" Red XIII continued.

"I………..don't" Vincent admitted.

"Will Cloud be safe?" Tifa asked, fearfully. There was no reply.

"Here he comes," Cait Sith warned, as he saw the young blonde striding back towards them, his face set and determined.

Cloud marched straight over to Vincent, his mind made up. His voice was calm and controlled.

"Let's do what we have to, to bring the bastard back!"

CHAPTER 15.

Vincent led the way to the lake in the middle of Ancient City, the same lake in which Cloud had interred the body of Aeris after she had been killed.

The others stood by and watched as Cloud slowly entered the chilly water, the coldness of it making him catch his breath. Vincent walked beside him.

When the water had reached chest-high, Cloud stopped and turned to face Vincent, nervous but unafraid.

"Are you ready?" Vincent asked. Cloud nodded.

From beneath his cape, Vincent produced a phial of the black mako, and injected it into Cloud. On the shore-line Tifa stifled a cry, watching helplessly as he slipped beneath the water.

Vincent waded back alone towards the others. "It is done," he stated. "Now we must wait for him to return".

Red XIII spoke aloud what they were all thinking. "Yes but……… Which _one _will emerge?"

CHAPTER 16.

A movement in the water caught their attention. Tifas wide, expectant eyes turned slowly to dismay, as she caught the first glimpse of silvery hair as it broke the surface.

SEPHIROTH! She should have expected it.

The little group prepared themselves as the tall, black-leather clad man strode through the water towards them, a mocking smile playing about his thin lips.

"Well, isn't this nice," he drawled. "A welcoming committee. Are you pleased to see me?" He stepped out onto the dry paving, assessing the people standing in front of him. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked sardonically.

Vincent stepped forward. "We need your help".

The smile faded from Sephiroth's face. "And why should I help you?" he inquired.

"Because, without your help, we're all doomed," Vincent replied.

"And that worries me………_because_?" Sephiroth answered, flippantly. Barrett bit down an oath, fighting the urge to smash his gun-arm into the smug face before him.

"Our existence is being threatened by a being like you, named Eva. You should know that, not only will she destroy us and the planet, but she will also destroy Jenova too, and in doing so will take from you any chance you ever held of returning," Vincent explained. The mocking smile returned to Sephiroth's face.

"I have returned _now_, have I not? What is to stop me from slicing you all down this instant?" he threatened, menacingly.

"Our little _insurance_ policy," Barrett spat at him.

Sephiroth's green eyes narrowed. What were they talking about?

_They're talking about ME!_

Sephiroth spun around, looking to see who had spoken so close to him. There was no-one there. "Huh! Playing games are we?" he said.

"This is not a game, Sephiroth," Vincent replied.

_And if it was, it would be a game that WE would win!_

Understanding came over Sephiroths face. He recognised the voice now, it belonged to Cloud, the spiky blonde-haired one. And he was INSIDE Sephiroth's mind! He began to smile.

"This will be interesting," he smirked, as he reached behind to draw forth his massive masamune blade. He raised it high into the air, watching as the group instinctively backed away from it. "Okay Cloud. Now you will see what it's like for me to kill someone you care about, and you will have the opportunity of seeing it through _my_ eyes!" His arm began the vicious downward sweep.

_No! I won't let you!_

Sephiroth struggled, his left arm seemingly held by an invisible hand, an extremely powerful hand. He laughed, and relaxed his muscle, allowing the deadly blade to drop to his side.

"A test. Just a small test," he mocked.

Vincent breathed a sigh of relief. He should not have worried, Cloud had just proved that he was more than a match for the other. But for how long? It was going to take all of Cloud's energy to handle Sephiroth, and just one slip could prove fatal, for them all.


	2. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17. 

Tifa looked up at the tall man with scorn filled eyes, not caring that her hatred of him showed through, wanting him to know how much she detested him.

Sephiroth returned her stare, unblinkingly scrutinizing the fire in her eyes and the defiant tilt of her head. His own green eyes, resting awhile on her mouth, showed surprise as a new emotion seemed to course through him, puzzling him for a moment. Then he gave a short laugh, and turned away.

"What's so funny?" Tifa demanded, her temper rising. Was he laughing at her? Sephiroth turned back to her, a cruel smile playing about his face.

"It would seem that my '_parasite_' has……feelings, for you," he answered, sneeringly. "And they appear to go deeper that just pure…….._friendship._ Or am I wrong?"

Tifa felt her face begin to redden, both in anger and embarrassment, but she kept her head high all the same, determined to stare him down.

Sephiroth reached out and firmly took hold of her chin with one hand. Softly caressing her lips with his thumb, he bent his head to her ear whispering, "He particularly seems to enjoy…._doing this_!" At the last two words he turned his head, and pressed his mouth hard against hers.

A small cry escaped Tifa, as she pulled away from Sephiroths kiss, wiping it away quickly in disgust.

"Back off Slimeball!" Barrett snarled, taking a step toward Sephiroth.

"Or you'll do what, exactly?" Sephiroth inquired, raising a quizzical brow.

Vincent intervened, forcefully standing in between the two men. "Tifa! Go back to Ancient City…….check and see if Cid and Yuffie need anything," he ordered. Tifa hesitated. She didn't need him standing up for her.

"Go, Tifa," he repeated. "Now is not the time for retribution".

"I'll go with you," Cait Sith volunteered. "I'm sure we're needed much more there, than we are here".

Tifa conceded. "I guess I could do with getting some fresh air, 'cause it sure as hell _stinks_ around here," she said, directing her comment at Sephiroth. She turned and left then, the sound of his derisive laughter following after her, ringing in her ears.

"We do not have time to be fighting amongst ourselves," Vincent admonished. "Eva grows ever more powerful, and soon she will break free".

"This new calamity of yours……..this, _Eva_…….She sounds interesting. I'd like to meet her," Sephiroth said, turning his attention back to the others.

"Then, we'll take you to her," Vincent replied.


	3. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18.

Vincent, Red XIII and Barrett returned to the underground entrance. They were nervous and edgy, all the while listening out for the treacherous low humming sound that Eva produced, aware of what it could do and waiting to feel it's sharp, barbed-like attack on their minds; whereas Sephiroth strode arrogantly alongside them, impervious and unafraid.

Upon reaching the opening, Vincent paused, turning to face Red XIII and Barrett. His sharp ears had picked up on their quickened breathing, and his ruby eyes saw just how restless and uneasy they really were. Understandable, he thought. 

Sephiroth, seeing Vincent's concern, looked at them in wry amusement. "Does something down there scare you?" he asked them, derisively. Barrett shot him a look of pure loathing, and opened his mouth to answer back.

"This way," Vincent interjected, leading the way down into the darkened passageway. 

Sephiroth followed, walking confidently into the tunnel after him, but he stopped when he realized that the other two had remained waiting outside. "Something wrong?" he enquired, staring back at their anxious faces. 

Barrett and Red XIII hesitated. Already able to detect the faint sound of the hum, and fearful of the pain it could cause them, they knew that they could go no further. When he realized that they intended to remain where they were, Sephiroth gave a scornful laugh and turned from them, leaving them behind and going deeper down into the twisting tunnels, quickening his pace a little in order to catch up with Vincent.

"Cowards!" he ejected forcefully, as Vincent came into view.

Vincent stopped, waiting for Sephiroth to catch up, before reprimanding him. "No! They are not cowards," he said, his red eyes flashing. "We are just luckier than they".

"Luckier? How so?"

"Because you appear to be immune to the harmful effects that the noise produces, while I …………I seem to be spared its malicious pain," Vincent said, his voice dropping off quietly. 

Sephiroth frowned. Noise? What noise? He tilted his head to one side and listened intensely. Then he heard it, a very faint, pulsing beat, that went on and on. The sound, to him, was no louder than that of a ticking clock in a quiet room…..annoying, but ignorable. He cast it from his mind. "Your brave friends are afraid of a little noise?" he taunted.

Vincent refused to rise to the bait, choosing instead to ignore Sephiroths snide comment. He continued walking towards the middle chamber. Towards Eva.

"Will you tell me a little about our common foe, and why it is that such big, strong men should be frightened of her?" Sephiroth pressed. "After all, a man should always know something about his enemy" 

"Her name is Eva," Vincent began, "And, like you, scientists created her by using Jenova cells……………………."

"So….. I have a sibling," Sephiroth interjected. "Is it just the one, or did these scientists create a whole family of them?"

"There is just her," Vincent admitted, stealing a glance at the man walking beside him, trying hard to see if he shared any resemblance with Eva. With Lucrecia. There was none. 

"You have brought me back to slay a girl, a single girl? How pitiful you all are!"

"Do not underestimate her, Sephiroth," Vincent said, his voice rising slightly. "I know her strength, and she is strong, far too strong for me and the others to tackle alone. That is why we needed to have you back, because you share the same blood.…………but, I have to wonder, if even you will be able to defeat her"

"Is that a challenge?"

"No, simply a statement of fact" Vincent replied. 

Sephiroth laughed, confident in both himself and his own abilities. "I'm sure it's nothing that seven feet of tempered steel can't take care of," he said.

"She will not fight you with weapons," Vincent informed him sharply. "She uses mind control and magic"

"Well…………..I don't believe in magic," Sephiroth answered. 


	4. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19. 

As they approached the final passageway that led into Eva's chamber, Vincent stopped short, the searing pain that hit him across the eyes catching him by surprise. _She knows I have betrayed her_, he thought in alarm, as he raised a shaky hand to his head.

Sephiroth turned to look at him, taking in at a glance the pained expression on the other mans face. "Am I going on alone then?" he asked.

"No…….no" Vincent replied, taking a step forward with a determined stride. The pain tore at him again, sharp talons seemingly tearing at his eyes, ripping the inside of his mind to shreds. He held onto the wall to steady himself, fighting hard to keep his breathing under control, he didn't want Sephiroth to witness his weakness. He took a deep breath, and forced himself to stand erect.

"Shall we continue then?"

Vincent nodded, and took a few tentative steps forward. Suddenly it felt as if all the angels of hell were loose inside his head. His brain felt as if it were boiling, splitting, expanding, and he felt his tortured eyes bulging in their sockets. He let out a groan of agony, before falling to his hands and knees, struggling to retain his hold on consciousness. He knew that he would not be able to go any further.

Sephiroth stood over him, a slow smile spreading across his face. "It appears that you are no longer to be spared" he said, pleasure in his voice.

Vincent pushed himself into a sitting position, pressing his back against the wall behind him. He reached into his cape, his fingers closing on three phials of mako. "Here….You will need these" he panted. He handed Sephiroth two of the phials, keeping the third hidden. It would be needed later. Hopefully.

Sephiroth raised a quizzical eye at the gift he had received.

"Even you will need some help….. if you are to defeat her, " Vincent said, fighting to breathe. "Once injected with those……it will slow her down a little…..maybe…… just enough………."

Sephiroth looked down at the defenceless body before him. Bending low, he put his mouth close to Vincent's ear. "You know that I will be coming back for you and the others when this is over, don't you?" he said softly, menacingly. "And that no amount of '_insurance_' will save you then!" He stood back up, gloating smugness in his eyes. "What a shame you won't be there to see me," he continued, his voice rising, "As I strike the killing blow!"

With a final scornful laugh, he turned and walked away, staring as he did so at the two phials he still held in his hand. Annoyance flared through him that the other thought he might need them. He threw them contemptuously to the floor, grinding his heel into the fragile glass tubes and smashing them into a million pieces. He watched as the black mako seeped slowly into the ground.

If it was a fight this _Eva _wanted, then a fight she would get.

With his last shred of consciousness, Vincent raised his eyes and looked at Sephiroth's retreating figure.

"Make sure he is merciful, Cloud," he whispered.


	5. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20. 

Entering the middle chamber, Sephiroth readied his powerful masamune sword, placing it guardedly in front of him, holding it steady within both hands. He entered slowly, cautiously, his alert green eyes taking in every detail around him, his senses honed, his muscles tensed, ready to react to any assault.

But he was disappointed to find that the room was empty. He had psyched himself up for a battle, where one was not to be found. His quarry had flown.

Lowering the blade, he strode purposely over to the vacant plinth, staring down at it. "Where are you, _sister_?" he whispered.

He turned and assessed the area he was in, quickly gauging the possible advantages or weaknesses the room could offer him. Apart from the plinth, the room was bare, with nothing for anyone to hide or take refuge behind. The only other feature were three doorways, each set into a separate wall within the chamber. Sephiroth headed towards the first one.

_Prison cell._

An image flashed through Sephiroth's mind of what lay beyond the door, puzzling him for a moment, until he realized that it was not a memory of his that he had just seen, but one of Clouds.

"So, you're still there, _maggot_! I'd thought you'd been digested," he said, contemptuously.

_You wish! I'm going to be around a while, yet._

Sephiroth laughed. "Well, we'll see about that, _later_. As for now…….." He turned and faced the second doorway.

_Cupboard……weapons._

Another of Clouds memories flashed into his mind. Sephiroth smiled. Taking note of the information that Cloud had inadvertedly supplied, he discounted going through that doorway, turning his attention instead towards the last one. There was no response from Cloud.

Sephiroth smirked. "It might prove useful to have you around after all," he scoffed, making his way forward towards it.

The door was slightly open, and Sephiroth paused outside and listened. He could hear nothing, but his senses told him to be wary. Pressing his back up tight against the wall beside the doorway, he slipped his booted foot in at the bottom, and kicked the door inwards.

A bolt of electric blue energy shot out, missing Sephiroth and striking the wall opposite, where it fizzled and burned harmlessly.

Sephiroth chuckled to himself. "You've just given away your hiding place, _fool_!" he said, his voice full of satisfaction.

Confident and brazen, he stood unguarded in the open doorway, where a second bolt caught him unprepared. The blow was powerful enough to knock Sephiroth backwards several paces, but he remained on his feet. He looked down at his singed clothing, brushing off tiny burning embers with one hand.

His face became serious, his eyes narrowed and mean.

"_My turn now_," he said, as he marched through into the room beyond.


	6. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21. 

Eva turned away from the door, smugly satisfied that her magic had done its work.

A movement behind her however, quickly made her turn back around, and her violet eyes widened as a man strode purposely into the room. She instantly took in every aspect of the intruder, from his black leather attire, to his green narrowed eyes, recognizing that his most striking feature was the long silver hair that draped down over his back, reaching almost to his knees. Eva felt a slight twinge of envy at the sight of it.

The man stopped when he saw her, acknowledging her presence with the slightest inclination of his head. Blazing green eyes clashed with inquisitive violet, as he bestowed upon her the same scrutiny she had given him, his eyes boldly taking in her unashamed nakedness, assessing her vulnerability.

Eva felt unperturbed at his presence. She had nothing to fear from him. From anybody.

He smiled at her. It was not a friendly smile, and Eva knew instinctively that he was not a man to be trusted, or underestimated.

The stranger slowly began to advance towards her, taking his time, watching her every move. Eva took a step backwards, uncertain of how to react towards someone who had just survived her 'bolt lightening'. She decided to increase the pressure of her 'mind-numb' against him, raising it to a level that any other human would have found impossible to endure. But the man still smiled, and he still advanced.

For the first time in her life, Eva felt the awakening of fear.

Backed into a corner, she made a decision. Stretching out an arm before her, she spread the fingers of her hand, and cast her strongest defence spell. The ray of energy that shot through her fingertips hit the man squarely, forcing him backwards a few paces away from her, yet he remained standing, the smile on his face widening, showing sharp, canine-like teeth. He began his slow advance once again.

Taking seriously now the threat that this man presented to her, Eva raised both her arms up high above her head, gathering the spells momentum until her hands and fingers glowed with an electric blue aura. Then she lowered her arms straight out in front of her, uncurled her fingers, and unleashed the pent up magic.

This time the stranger was thrown clean across the room by the blast that hit him, his head making a sickening crack as it smacked hard against the wall. He lay there in a tangled heap, and he didn't move.

Eva panted. She had never used that attack before, and its strength amazed her, although it also left her feeling slightly weak and drained. She went over to the unconscious man and, stooping low, she placed a finger on his forehead, using her ability to mind-weld. She was curious about him.

Images flashed into her mind, scenes being played from his memory. She saw him entering the middle chamber, looking for her. She witnessed his emergence from a cold, dark pool of water, and then she saw……………

A puzzled frown creased her brow at what her mind-weld revealed next.

"_Tifa, are you okay_?"………………"_Let's do what we have to, to bring the bastard back_".

Slow comprehension crossed Evas face, as she began to understand what was happening.

There were_ two_ of them, fighting inside the one mind!

Well, that didn't matter. It would be just as easy for her to kill the both of them. She placed a second finger onto the mans' forehead.

"I'm going to fry your mind, and put you out of your misery," she whispered gleefully, staring down dispassionately into his face. "_Enjoy_!"

Eva closed her eyes in concentration, feeling the force of the mind-weld build up inside her, letting it swirl around her being, and allowing it to gather en masse within her. Then, with a sinister smile playing about her lips, she sent forth the fully charged spell, knowing that it would mean instantaneous death to the man.

"_Not so fast, dear sister_" a soft, menacing voice rang out in her mind. "_Two can play THIS game_".


	7. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22. 

Eva's mind bulked in disbelief. No-one could have survived her mind-weld at its most powerful strength. Her eyes flew open, her black pupils dilating, as she found herself staring down into his emerald green orbs, a look of wry amusement playing about his face.

Eva made to run, but she was too slow. With lightening quick speed, the man took hold of one of her wrists, and held her firm. Sheer panic now seized her. Who was this man? He was no mere mortal, of that she was certain. His fingers began to squeeze in a vice like grip, crushing and hurting, causing her to cry out in pain. Eva noticed that her distress brought about a cruel smile to his lips. She desperately needed to escape him.

Her instinct for self preservation took over and, without even realizing what she was about to do, she brought her head crashing down onto his, smashing the top of her skull against the bridge of his nose as hard as she could.

It worked, for as a thin trickle of blood began to pour from his nose, he relaxed the hold on her just enough for her to pull free and break away. She ran as fast as she could through the doorway and out into the middle chamber, knowing that she had to have some time to think, to understand what was happening, and most importantly, to figure out how to tackle him! Knowing that he would be right behind her, she took advantage of the few seconds head-start she had, quickly casting a cloaking spell, and rendering herself invisible. She ran quickly and hid behind the plinth, a little wary in case he should still be able to see her.

Standing, Sephiroth wiped a hand across his bloodied face, smiling down at the crimson red smear. She had drawn first blood. He would draw the last. Reaching behind his back, he pulled forth the deadly sword, Masamune, from its sheath. His eyes travelled along its glistening shaft, and he imagined it penetrating the girls slim body, entering and exiting in one swift move. With a chuckle of pure delight, he went after her.

Eva saw him stride out of her room, saw too the lethal weapon that was held in front of him. She watched as he stopped and looked around him, his eyes quickly searching the area. He gazed straight at her, and Eva held her breath. He moved forward, and she breathed a sigh of relief as he ventured into the other two empty rooms, before finally going back out into the passageway that led to the outside world.

Still cloaked, she stood up and went to run back into the safety of her room, only to stop in fright as a slim man with spiky blonde hair came out through the open doorway first. Eva froze, as he too glanced around the chamber, a puzzled, almost frightened look upon his face. She stared at him, taking note of his muscular physique, his wide blue eyes and his sensual mouth. But there was something wrong with him. His form was not solid, it was ghost-like, effervescent, changing in hue and colour before her eyes.

Eva gave a small gasp, and he turned and looked directly at her, his blue eyes narrowing. She quickly moved to one side, and was alarmed to see that his eyes followed her.

_He can see me,_ she realized.

At that moment, the silver haired man returned to the chamber, his eyes opening wide at the sight of the other male. He walked up to him, inspecting him, intrigued at the others condition.

"It would appear that my sister's magic has forced you from me," he said, impassively. "She has saved me a job, I suppose".

Eva's temper bristled. Why did this stranger keep referring to her as 'sister'? She didn't like it, and when she had gotten some strength back, she would show him just how much it angered her. But for now, she saw that the exit to the passageway was clear, and she took her chance to flee.

Cloud's eyes immediately followed her movement. Sephiroth, without a moments hesitation, brought his mighty blade around in a wild swinging motion, smiling with satisfaction as he saw drops of blood begin to drip to the floor. They pooled for a few seconds, before beginning to run down the passageway, betraying Eva's escape route.

Sephiroth turned to face Cloud, his eyes bright with excitement. "So, you're still coming in useful," he sneered, before turning to go after the fleeing girl.

He was in no hurry. She had nowhere to hide from him.


	8. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23. 

To Barrett and Red XIII, it felt like they had been waiting outside for an eternity. Nothing stirred in the tunnel before them, the only sound coming from within being the faint and continuous hum that stopped them from daring to venture inside.

"Man, we oughta be doing something, instead of just sitting here, sprouting roots like daisies!" complained Barrett. Red XIII sat back on his haunches, ready to wait as long as was necessary. He was staring into the tunnel intensely, his face expectant and hopeful.

"I say we go in there and…………."

"I say……shut up!" Red XIII growled softly. Barrett let a few rounds of ammunition off in frustration, aimlessly firing his gun arm up into the mountains. Red XIII sighed. He could do without the big man losing his temper. Barrett flared up again, once he was done firing off his arm.

"What if the kid needs us?" he began. "What if……………"

"Sshhhhhh"

Barrett was taken aback. He stopped shouting and turned to gawk at Red XIII, who had risen and was craning his head and neck forward, leaning inwards towards the entrance of the tunnel. "Listen," he instructed. Barrett listened, trying to hear what it was that the animal had heard.

"I don't hear anything," he said.

"Precisely. It's gone quiet……too quiet!" Red XIII answered, before bounding into the hole.

It took Barrett a few seconds before he realized what Red XIII had been talking about. The humming had stopped! He tilted his head sideways, checking and re-checking that he wasn't mistaken, making absolutely certain he couldn't hear it any more, before he too chased down into the darkened tunnel.

"Hey, not so fast!" he yelled, running after his friend.

Red XIII was a little way in front, and he stopped and waited for Barrett to catch up before continuing onwards, deeper down into the darkness.

"Do you think Sephiroth has killed the girl already?" Barrett asked, nervously.

"I would like to think so, yes," Red XIII replied. "But…………"

"BUT? Why must there always be a 'but'?" Barrett moaned.

Before Red XIII could response to his outburst, they came upon the crumpled form of Vincent, laying slumped and unmoving upon the dirt floor. They ran to him, their concern for him deepening as they saw that he had blood upon him, streaked over his face, as if someone had wiped bloodied fingers across his cheeks.

Barrett checked him over, but could find no reason for the blood. There were no cuts or wounds upon the unconscious man.

"Well, he's alive, at least for the moment," he retorted.

They looked further down the tunnel, to where they knew Sephiroth would be.

"Should we…….." Barrett started.

"No, he can take care of _himself_. Lets get Vincent out to safety, we don't know when that infernal noise will start up again," Red XIII answered.

Not needing to be told twice, Barrett hoisted the heavy body of Vincent over his shoulder, and they quickly made their way back outside, neither of them aware of the unseen presence with pained violet eyes, silently following behind them.


	9. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24. 

Tifa helped as Barrett carefully dropped his heavy burden down onto a bed. Noticing the dried blood about Vincent's face, she quickly fetched a bowl of water and a towel, and began carefully wiping it away. Seeing no marks or wounds, she checked his hand and gauntlet, but they were clean, untarnished. She turned quizzical eyes to Barrett.

"Don't have a clue," he replied, in response to her unspoken question. "We just found him like that".

Vincent began coming to, straining to push himself up into a sitting position, and swatting at Tifa's hand as she continued to clean his face. "I'm alright," he insisted, although he wouldn't admit to them that his head still felt groggy.

"What happened?" asked Tifa. "You've blood on your face".

Vincent looked at her in surprise. Had Sephiroth attacked him while he'd been unconscious? A quick inspection showed that not to be the case. "How did I get out of there?" he asked, rubbing at his sore temples.

"I carried you," Barrett stated simply, his large arms folded across his broad chest.

"The hum that affected us before…..It abated. So we dared to venture in," Red XIII explained.

"That was brave!" Vincent remarked, arching one brow.

"Huh, I was done sitting on my butt anyways!" Barrett retorted.

Vincent looked around the room he now found himself in. It was the make-shift sickroom where they had earlier brought the unconscious bodies of Cid and Yuffie. Cid was no longer there, but Yuffie lay on the bed next to Vincent's, her tiny face drawn and pale.

"She's sleeping," Tifa said tenderly, as she saw his look of concern. "I gave her a sleeping draught. She's not taken the baby's death well".

Vincent turned his face away from Yuffie, staring out of the window. He didn't know what it was like to lose a child. Yet.

"And Cid?" he finally dared ask. Tifas face brightened a little.

"He's with Cait…….They think they've found something that will help us bear that awful noise in the tunnel," she said, a small smile playing about her lips.

"Sounds interesting," Vincent said, pushing himself off the bed. Tifa went to remonstrate, but thought better of it when she saw the glare of red in his eyes. "Shall we go see?" he continued, walking purposefully out of the door. Sighing in defeat, Tifa followed him.

"Yeah, we might finally get to kick some ass…….'bout time too!" Barrett whooped, as he followed them. Casting a quick glance at the sleeping Yuffie, Red XIII too left the room.

A small breeze blew gently upon Yuffies brow, caressing the soft hair that draped over her forehead. Yuffie stirred. The breeze blew a little stronger, and Yuffie moaned, fighting to stay asleep.

_Help me_..._help me, please_ .

Confused and dazed, Yuffie sat up, staring with unfocused eyes around the room. Why couldn't they just let her sleep?

_I need you_._ Please……_.._help me ._

Something by the window caught Yuffies eye. A shape, a form. She tried to focus, but it hurt her head to do so. "What is it? What do you want?" she muttered.

The shape came closer, slowly taking on an appearance. Yuffies eyes registered a girl, a small girl, maybe five years old, with long flowing blonde curls. She had a pained expression in her violet eyes, and she held out an arm in front of her, an arm that was cut from shoulder to elbow. Yuffie stared aghast at the gaping open wound of the child, watching mesmerised as blood dripped slowly from it, seeming to fall in slow motion upon the floor. Yuffies heart melted. She knew that this child needed her help.

Pushing herself up out of bed, she went to the wardrobe, and found what she needed. A Restore materia. The young child's eyes lit up as Yuffie went towards her talking softly, kindly.

"Now, this won't hurt you a bit, I promise," Yuffie said, as she healed the small child's wounds with the materia, a gentle smile touching her lips.

"Such a pity that I can't promise the same for _YOU_," the child shouted as, snatching the Restore materia from Yuffies hands, she reverted to her true form.

Eva stared down at the small globe of magic now in her possession. So much healing power contained within it, a power that she had never known before….had never needed to know before……Until the silver haired Nemesis had appeared, and had struck her a lucky blow with his sword.

Until today, no-one had ever had the ability to hurt her, and so she had never had a reason to learn how to self-heal. _Until today_…….when she had discovered what pain and fear felt like after her arm had been injured. That was why she had needed to find someone to aid her, to help her recover.

Now though, with the precious Restore materia hers, that need was gone. She would soon learn all of its secrets, and this girl in front of her was needed no more.

"Who……What…. _are_ you?"

Eva looked into Yuffies frightened face and laughed……before straightening her newly healed arm out in front of her, and casting her vicious bolt spell.


	10. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25. 

"So, it's really quite simple," Cid explained to the little group that was gathered around. "You just pop these thingy-bobs in your ears, and plug in this little gizmo like this, and Bobs-Your-Uncle, no more of that damn noise shutting down your brain". He puffed hard on the cigarette that was hanging precariously out of the corner of his mouth.

Tifa turned the little device over in her hands. "Are you sure that it will block out the noise…..and the pain?" she asked, a little nervously.

Cait Sith bounced forward. "Oh yes, it's been tested," he assured her. "It will distort the high wave frequency that this Eva uses, moderating it into something we can easily tolerate".

"Like a dog whistle, in reverse!" mused Vincent.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that," Cait Sith admitted.

Barrett fumbled about with the device he had been given, wedging it tightly into his ear. "Hey, this one's not working," he said, frowning. "I can still hear a high pitched scre………Hey, hey, where you all going?" he roared, turning to stare as the group suddenly began running back to the buildings. Yanking the ear-piece out, Barrett now realised that the scream had not come from the new gadget he was holding, but from the building that housed Yuffie. Cussing, he raced after the others.

Yuffie was sat upon the bed, her eyes wide with fright, as Sephiroth stood before her, his masamune sword held aloft in his hand. She screamed again when her friends entered the room.

"Touch her, and you _die_!" Cid hissed.

Sephiroth turned round slowly to face the ensemble. "I have no intention of 'touching' her. At least, not yet anyway," he sneered. "My only purpose for being in this room is because this is where the trail ends," he explained.

"Trail?" Vincent queried. Sephiroth used the tip of the sword to point out the blood spots that were splattered on the floor, the small drops leading up to a small congealing pool by the side of Yuffies bed.

"I thought that Eva was attacking whoever was in this room. That is why I kicked the door in, because I thought my quarry to be here" Sephiroth said, his eyes searching the small, sparse room. "I guess I was, _mistaken_".

Tifa ran to Yuffies side, putting her arms protectively around her shoulders. "Well, you should have waited for us, before barging in here," she scolded.

"I didn't deem that necessary. I have a job to do, and the sooner it's done……….." Sephiroth ended on a low chuckle.

Cid pushed past the tall, silver haired man, and took the now weeping Yuffie into his arms. "It's okay Honey," he consoled her. "You just tell us what happened here, eh?"

"Noth……nothing," she stammered. "I….I don't know!" She buried her head into his shoulder.

"Then, what made you scream?" asked Tifa.

"I had a bad dream," Yuffie replied, her face still buried within the protective folds of Cids arms.

"I don't mean to break up the little party," Red XIII interrupted, "But, I really think you guys might want to see this!" He stood to one side of the door, and the others gasped as they saw whatwas approaching.

"Cloud?" gasped Tifa, staring at the apparition that was heading towards the room.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Barrett asked, staring at Clouds body as it almost floated across towards them.

Yuffie's eyes opened wide at the approaching form of the blonde, and she gave a terrified scream. "GET OUT! GET OUT ! All of you, _get out_. Leave me _alone_!" All eyes were turned upon her.

"Yuffie?"

Yuffie sobbed. "Please, just go away…….I want to be alone." Slowly, the crowd vacated the little room, heeding their friends request and turning their attention instead towards Cloud. Sephiroth, taking one last glance around the room, let his narrowed eyes linger on the crying girl for a while, before he turned and followed the others outside.

Finally, just Cid remained with Yuffie. He bent his head to kiss her, but she turned from him, pulling her body away from his embrace. "You too!" she said, coldly.

Hurt, Cid stood by the open door, his face creased in a worried frown. "If you need anything………"

"Yeah, you can close the door as you go," Yuffie snapped.

Cid slammed the door behind him a little harder than he meant to, making the wardrobe beside it rock. The wardrobe door swung slowly open, and a small white arm fell limply out.


	11. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26. 

"What the fuck happened to you?" Barrett croaked hoarsely , as he walked slowly around the floating apparition that stood before them. Cloud opened his mouth and spoke, but no words could be heard.

As Barrett looked helplessly at the others, Sephiroth laughed, "He said he's pleased to see you too!" he sneered, mockingly. Cloud cast him a glance of pure hatred, his blue eyes narrowing threateningly .

Tifa's eyes opened wide at the sight of Cloud, fascinated at the strange appearance of her lover, yet frightened at the same time. She leaned in closely to Vincent, and whispered, "Does that mean, we're no longer…………."

_"Safe?"_ interjected Sephiroth, smiling down at her. "You were never safe!" he spat.

"What has happened to him?" Vincent asked, his eyes also fixed on Cloud.

"_Eva_ happened ! " Sephiroth retorted, bluntly.

"Is she…………." Vincent began, turning his eyes to the silver haired man.

Sephiroth huffed. "Dead? Unfortunately, no…….else you would be also, don't you think?" he answered. Vincent turned glazed red eyes away. "_But_, she is injured! Did I not tell you that I would best magic…..every time?" Sephiroth boasted.

"You, hurt her?" Vincent asked, quietly.

"I will do more than just hurt her, when I catch her," Sephiroth answered.

"You mean, she has evaded _you_? " Vincent asked, unable to contain the note of pride in his voice. The smile vanished from Sephiroths face.

Any reply that he might have made in return to Vincent's comment was forgotten, as the group were joined at that moment by an irate Cid, walking towards them puffing hard on yet another cigarette, and cussing and swearing.

"Christ! What's the fuck's the matter with that girl? She threw me out. ME! Wouldn't even let me hold her. She's never been like that before…..What the hell's gotten into her? Well, screw her I say. If she wants to be alone……fine with me!" He threw the cigarette away in temper, extinguishing the burning ember with a hard stomp from the heel of his boot.

Sephiroth turned and faced the buildings once again, his hard green eyes narrowed, his brow furrowed in thought. Then, with a self-satisfied laugh, he turned to Cloud. "You'd better come with me," he said, as he began marching back to the room that contained Yuffie. Puzzlement settled over the group, as they watched Cloud follow Sephiroth obediently.

"Hey, _hey_. You leave my wife alone!" Cid finally yelled, when he realized the direction they were heading for.

"It's not your wife I'm after," Sephiroth replied, without stopping. "Because, if I'm correct………then it is not your _wife_ in that room!"

Exchanging the briefest of glances, the group ran after the two retreating figures, hurrying to try and catch up with them.

_Eva has left the chamber?_ Vincent thought in disbelief, as he pushed himself to run that little bit faster, fearful of what the repercussions of her escape would mean for them all.

Sephiroth reached the room where Yuffie was, and he pulled the masamune blade from its sheath in readiness. He kicked hard at the closed door, letting it swing open violently, revealing an empty room. He walked inside slowly, ready to swing his blade at the slightest provocation, keeping a close watch on Cloud, as he too entered the room and looked around. Disappointment filled him, as Cloud shook his head. The girl was not here.

Sephiroth cautiously approached the closed wardrobe, and held his sword ready as he swung open the door wide, stepping back instinctively as the body of Yuffie fell from within it. Sword poised ready to strike, he was surprised at the sudden shock he received, as Cloud rushed into him, sending his effervescent body tearing through his.

_No, that's not her……That's Yuffie!_ Cloud screamed at him, standing protectively in front of his friend.

"And that stops me killing her……_because?"_ Sephiroth scowled.

"Because she is not the one you are after!" Vincent answered, entering the room and taking in at a glance what was happening. He hastened over to Yuffie, grateful to find a pulse, abet a weak one. Gathering her up into his arms, he placed her on the bed, just as the others poured into the room. At the sight of the stricken girl, an uproar began, and Cid pulled Vincent's gun from his holster, aiming it at Sephiroths head. Cloud ran and stood directly in front of him, silently pleading with Cid to stop.

"Get the fuck outta the way, or so help me, I'll shoot you too Cloud" Cid warned. Cloud stood his ground, his stance becoming more firm, his fixedstarebecoming colder.

"You're protecting him?" gasped Tifa. Cloud turned to face her, his eyes begging for understanding. _"Why?"_ she demanded.

Once again Vincent interceded as peace-maker. "Because Sephiroth did not do this to Yuffie," he told the others. "Eva did. I suspect it was her here earlier, masquerading….."

"So……she is also a 'shift-changer'," mused Sephiroth, arching a silver eyebrow.

"I told you she uses magic, in all its forms!" Vincent said, gently retrieving the gun from Cid and putting it safely back under his cloak.

Sephiroth turned to look at Cloud. "But you seem to see through her magic….No wonder she panicked when she saw you approaching. She knew that instead of seeing Yuffie, you would have seen her. Ha! What a pity……it would have been all over now, if you'd only been a little quicker!" He began to push past the group of people blocking the doorway.

"And where do you think you're going now?" Cid hissed, grabbing at his arm.

"To finish what you obviously can't," Sephiroth answered, pulling himself free. He turned and looked at Cloud. "You coming?" Cloud reluctantly followed him, leaving the others to tend to Yuffie.

"Be careful Sephiroth," Vincent called. "Eva picked on Yuffie for a reason. And the only reason I can see is that you hurt her and she had no knowledge of healing magic……..well, she does now!"

Sephiroth snorted. "For all the good it may do her!" he flippantly replied.


	12. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27.

Sephiroth and Cloud had barely left when a series of explosions rang from outside, rocking the little room and all those inside. Vincent and the others were taken by surprise at the blast that shook the ground and the walls. Unprepared and unready they were thrown about, ending up on the floor and covered in a fine coating of plaster and dust.

"What the hell is he playing at now! " roared Cid, ducking as another blast exploded nearby, the sound of it reverberating in the confined space of the small room.

"We have to get out of here. Quickly!" Vincent ordered, taking charge as he saw the large cracks that had begun to appear in the walls. He knew that the room they were in would not take another blast, and that they would all be buried beneath the rubble if they stayed there much longer. He led the way to the door, bending to offer a helping hand to Tifa, who accepted it gratefully. Cid gathered Yuffie up into his arms and the group stumbled outside together. 

The explosions continued all around them, and they watched dumb-struck as Ancient City was systematically destroyed. Building after building, and one by one the beautiful shelled houses and towers were cruelly blasted apart, their fragile structures holding no defence against the bolts of energy that were directed at them with lightening speed, causing them to collapse and tumble into ash before the alarmed little group of friends.

Vincent turned his concerned eyes to Cid, who was still cradling the unconscious Yuffie protectively in his arms. "Take her out of here," he shouted, urgently. "Get her to safety".

Cid hesitated, looking around him at the destruction that continued to go on around them. "I can't just leave you guys here, to fight on your own" he answered, hesitantly.

"You must," Vincent pressed. "She needs you….and there isn't anything any of us can do to stop Eva anyway," he reasoned.

Almost unwillingly, Cid backed down. With a nod of his head towards his friends, he quickly departed the devastation of the city, hugging the unconscious body of his wife tightly to his chest, only turning to look back once as the majestic towers of the city toppled and fell into swirling clouds of dust. 

The others began to run towards the centre of the city, watching aghast as it was slowly destroyed, their eyes large and disbelieving as parapets, pinnacles and turrets were incinerated and reduced to nothingness.

Tifa felt a heaviness in the pit of her stomach at the wanton destruction of the beautiful city. She wondered how Cloud was taking it, and was fearful of what his reaction was going to be. She knew his attachment to this scared place, knew why he had never wanted to return here. And she felt guilty for the release the ruination of Ancient City was giving her. A final farewell to Aeris. Would he see it that way too, or would he sink further into himself, and away from her? The little group were pulled up sharply from their running and their thoughts at the sight that waited for them as they reached the centre of what was left of Ancient City. 

In amongst all the swirling dust and debris, Sephiroth and Cloud were stood together side by side, one tall and menacing, the other smaller and ghost-like. Tifas heart caught in her throat. Cloud looked so frail, so vulnerable standing next to the great general like that. She watched him silently, letting her gaze travel up and down his face, looking for signs of how he was taking the decimation of the place that meant so much to him. She would have run to him, but Vincent put out a hand to stop her, and she obeyed. He was right, now was not the time. Cloud appeared to be looking for something, his head turning from side to side, as Sephiroth stood calmly beside him, his evil blade unsheathed and ready, his long silver hair flowing loosely down his back, hardly moving, even with all the commotion going on around him. Suddenly, Cloud raised an arm and pointed.

Tifa followed the direction of his arm and stared, seeing nothing at first and then…..amazed as a young girl, her long dark hair billowing out behind her, slowly materialised. As naked as the day she was born, she was standing atop one the tallest towers that still remained left undamaged. Her thin pale arms were raised high into the air, and her balled fists glowed with an eerie blue hue.

Sephiroth had seen her too, and he rushed towards the tower at full pelt. In one fluid motion, he reached the building and brought his Masamude blade around him in a deadly arch, spinning and swinging it into the base of the shell structure causing it to topple and crumble before him. With a scream, the girl Eva toppled and fell within the wreckage, the lightening spell that she had been about to cast aborted. 

As the dust settled, Sephiroth slowly made his way through the pile of debris, using the tip of his sword to push a path forward, his eyes scanning for some trace of the girl. He found her lying on her back, eyes closed, and with blood oozing from a deep cut above one eye. So, she still lived… he was glad, he wanted to be the one to finish her off, it would whet his appetite for what was to follow. He let his gaze roam over her body…and felt an emotion within that wasn't his own, a feeling of wanting, of desire. He turned his head, and his eyes narrowed even as his lips pursed into a tight smile. Cloud. The boy was stood slightly behind him, his eyes fixed on the inert form before them. Sephiroth was slightly pleased that he could still feel the boys emotions…it would make her death so much more pleasurable. Shifting the large blade in his hand and taking a firmer hold of the hilt, Sephiroth turned his attention once again to the girl.

Eva's eyes flashed open, and she stared unafraid and unconcerned as the tall silver haired man approached. She painfully pushed herself up to a sitting position, her violet eyes narrowing in a copy of Sephiroth's as she registered the blade held threateningly in front of him, watching as he swung his arm upwards high above his head, holding it there for a moment, before swinging it back down towards her head with a mighty swoosh, and a smile of anticipation on his face.

Eva was too quick though, and she rolled effortlessly away from the advancing blade, its sharp cutting edge missing her by scant inches. She scrambled away from the man who would see her dead, jumping to her feet and dashing off, knowing she had to put distance between them, so that she could re-charge her magic. Sephiroth was not happy, not when he had thought himself to be so close. Uttering a loud curse he raced after her. Cloud followed behind.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Tifa cried.

"Pray!" was the only answer Vincent could give. 


	13. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28. 

Eva ran out of what was left of Ancient City. She didn't look back, she knew that they would be behind her….the tall man that wanted to destroy her, and the smaller one that meekly followed him. Of the two, it was him that scared her the most, for he could see though her magic, he could betray her presence. She knew she would have to find a way to destroy him first, before she could even hope of thinking of destroying the other.

She was going to have to split them up. But how? Her mind worked as fast as her feet ran. The blonde boy had to have some weakness she could exploit, some vulnerable part that she could work on. She thought back to earlier, when she had done the mind-probe on the unconscious silver haired man, and remembered the thoughts that had been revealed to her.

_"Tifa! Are you alright?"……_.._"Let's do what we have to, to bring the bastard back!"_

A plan began to form in her mind, and a slow lazy smile began to form on her lips. In what might have been seen as a foolish move, Eva doubled back, and headed once again for Ancient City, knowing that what she sought was still within its shattered remains.

Red XIII walked sombrely alone amongst what was once a place of great beauty. Although his eyes took in the damage and devastation, his mind refused to accept the loss of such a beautiful place. Already he was naively thinking of ways to resurrect the fallen city, even though he knew deep within him that it would never be. But he struggled hard to bury the negative feeling, refusing to accept that Ancient City had been lost to them forever.

The sound of quick running footsteps attracted his attention, and he turned his head inquiringly to see who it was rushing at such a pace. The running feet abruptly ceased. Puzzlement crossed Red XIII's face. He could see nobody there, yet his sensitive hearing easily picked up the sound of someone trying very hard not to breathe heavily, of someone trying to control the wild beating of their heart.

The fur on the back of his neck rose, and without even being aware of doing so he snarled, the low warning soft and dangerous. He bared his fangs, and took a defensive stance. His nostrils twitched, sniffing at the air, trying to distinguish between the scents he inhaled, trying to differentiate between the knowing scents of his friends and the one that pricked at his memory, a scent that he had smelt recently. How recently? He breathed in deeper, raising his snout up to the air……and then slow realization crept in, and he felt afraid.

"Show yourself to me," he growled lowly, every hair on his body bristling.

Eva chuckled to herself as she continued onwards, towards her goal. The beast had presented no problem to her. Although, she had to be fair to say, he had tried. But he lay still now, blood seeping from his ears and clotting in the fur around his face and shoulders. He had fallen. It was no surprise, not after the magic assault she had fired at him. Eva had been quite impressed at how hard he had fought to resist her, how much he had struggled against the pain tearing in his mind that she mercilessly attacked him with. It had taken much more than she thought to take him down, and his strength surprised her. But he was never a match for her, he hadn't even gotten close enough to her for his sharp claws to touch her. Without a second thought for him she hurried on.

As she approached the centre of Ancient City, Eva became aware of the murmur of voices. Words were being spoken softly, reservedly…as if the people uttering them were afraid to raise their volume, afraid of maybe disturbing the slumbering of others. But there were no others. There was just the three of them there, clearing up and moving the mess that Eva had left behind in her wake. Her father she instantly recognised, his long dark hair, his tattered red robe. The other male was entirely different. Big muscled, dark skinned and with cropped hair. Eva was curious to note though, that he did share one similarity with her father. One of his arms was different to the other. But, unlike the abnormal clawed hand of her father, this strange man had a different sort of metal attachment at the end of his arm. Eva didn't know what it was for, but she did know to be wary of it.

Her violet eyes lingered on the third person. The young woman was slim and voluptuous, her long dark hair pulled back off her face showing a fresh rosy complexion with a hint of sweat glistening on her brow. The clothing she wore clung to her figure, and Eva looked down at her own body, comparing her naked form to the girls. She noted that the others breasts were larger, her lips fuller and redder and that her hair shone with more one than one colour in it….light brown's, dark brown's and gold. So, this was the person that the boy, Cloud, cared so much for.

Eva darted her gaze back towards the two men. She still had work to do before attaining her target. She quickly en-cloaked herself within her invisibility spell, knowing that they wouldn't be able to see her as she approached. But the broken shell crunching beneath her bare feet was another matter. They would be able to hear her. She had to think of another tactic.

"Why the hell are we trying to clear up this mess anyway?" Barrett complained, sneezing again for the umpteenth time, as the disturbed dust flew up his enlarged nostrils.

"Can you think of anything better we could be doing?" Vincent bit back.

"Hell yes!" Barrett retorted. "We could..."

"Stop it!" Tifas voice bordered on desperation. It was bad enough having to cope with the loss of the city, without having to break up squabbles between themselves. "Just….Just give it a rest, will you?" she sighed, dejectedly. With a tired hand, she pushed the stray strands of her dark hair back away from her hot brow, tucking it back behind one ear. She surveyed the damage around her. Barrett was right. It was useless, there was nothing anyone could do. The city was destroyed. All that remained were broken structures and a few little dwellings that would not stand long….and lots and lots of debris. Ancient City was gone. And yet, Tifa still felt that she had to try and restore it…..for Cloud. A tear fell. Vincent saw it, saw too the tired look on her face.

"Time for a rest, I think," he said gently, touching her elbow. She let him lead her towards one of the safer buildings that still stood, grateful for his steadying arm as the tears flowed freely now, blinding her. She felt so angry at herself for allowing them to fall, for surrendering to weakness. But she felt so helpless….._so tiny._

Rubbing a hand against the small of his back, Barrett winced and made to follow them, but a movement out of the corner of his eye stopped him. A smile lit his face up, as his eyes alighted upon a small creature which was rummaging and scavenging beneath the debris. As if it sensed Barretts eyes upon it, the creature stopped and sat up, its front paws held up in front of it. Its large dark eyes were wide and intelligent. Its tiny nose and whiskers twitched and a long bushy tail wrapped itself protectively around its furry body.

Barrett took a step backwards, not wishing to frighten the little animal, watching fascinated as it began its search amongst the debris again, scurrying and digging in amongst the dirt and rubble. It darted close to a wall, a wall that Barrett knew was in danger of toppling at any moment.

"Hey! Hey! Get away from there," Barrett shooed. The creature lifted its head up and turned, then hurried closer to the crumbling wall. Without thinking, Barrett hastened forward. The creature scampered quickly behind the wall and disappeared.

"Where are you? Come here, you stupid little……." Barrett called, in a coaxing voice. Behind the wall, Eva returned to her human form, and, holding her hands out in front of her, issued a bolt of magic out from her finger tips that sent the weakened structure crashing down on the unsuspecting man behind it. He didn't even have time to cry out.

Eva waited just long enough to make sure that he was not going to get up. She stared down at him, or what she could see of him. He was covered almost completely. She didn't know if he were dead or alive, and she didn't care either way.

With a grunt of satisfaction, she turned away……and walked into a solid red wall that stood behind her. Damn, she hadn't heard her fathers approach. He stared down at her, his red eyes angry and accusing. She tipped her head up and met his challenge, her own violet eyes sparkling with barely contained excitement. A smile played about her lips.

"What have you done, Eva?" Vincent asked, his voice no more than a whisper. Her smile spread wider.

"Why….Nothing Father," she replied, innocently. "I've done nothing."

Vincent's lips bit together. His clawed hand clenched into a fist, while his other hand grabbed at the girl's exposed neck, his fingers tightening until they hurt. And still she smiled at him. "My friends, Eva…..What have you done to my friends?" he asked, his eyes searching hers, trying to delve into her soul.

Eva's pale little hands raised up the one that was still pressed around her throat. And, with a power belied by her small stature, she forcefully removed it, taking pleasure in the small gasp of pain and disbelief that Vincent involuntary let slip as she bent and twisted his fingers, almost to breaking point. Without a second though, Vincent made to attack her with his clawed hand, but Eva was prepared, and the mind bolt that she cast stopped him in his tracks, paralyzing both his body and his mind.

"Your _friends,_ Father?" she hissed at him. "Your FRIENDS? You're worried what I have done to THEM? And what of the harm they mean to do to _me?_ Do you care more for them than you do for your own daughter? Is that it, Father? Don't you love me anymore?" Her voice was sneering, mocking. Unable to move, or even speak, Vincent let his eyes do his talking for him. Eva registered the contempt and loathing in his gaze. Angered, she reached out and spread her fingers across his face, digging her nails into the softness of his flesh, uncaring at the small rivers of blood that trickled down from his cheeks as her sharp talons punctured his skin.

"You should have killed me yourself, when you had the chance," she goaded, beginning her deadly mind-weld on him.

_I know_…..was the last of his thoughts, before the pain of her torture sent him toppling into blackness.


	14. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29. 

A movement by the entrance caused Tifa to glance up, her tear reddened eyes expecting to see either Barrett or Vincent framed in the doorway. Her eyes widened disbelievingly at the profile she saw there instead……. EVA!.

She looked frantically past the figure of the naked, dark haired young girl, hoping desperately to see one of the two men, or even Red XIII. The slow confident smile the other gave the only evidence Tifa needed to know that she was facing her alone. This realization caused her heart to begin thumping loudly in her chest, and her mouth suddenly went very, very dry.

Eva's eyes narrowed as she sauntered into the half demolished building, taking her time to advance towards the frightened girl, watching amused at how the other retreated nervously from her approach, watching as Tifa slowly shuffled away until the back of her heels made contact with the wall and she realised she had nowhere else to run, and her eyes searched fruitlessly for a way out.

"What….what do you want?" Tifa stammered out. She had instinctively raised her fists up in front of her in a protecting fighting stance. "Don't come any closer to me, or else that pretty face of yours won't be quite so pretty anymore," she threatened, trying desperately to keep her voice even , not wanting her fear to show through.

Eva sneered at the girls show of bravery. Her words might appear to make her sound unafraid, but the uncontrolled shivering of her body told otherwise. She stepped forward again, forcing Tifa to press herself up against the wall in a futile attempt at evasion, her frightened eyes following the hand that Eva raised in front of her face as if hypnotised, terror rendering her unable to speak…to move.

Eve placed a finger centrally upon the trembling girls forehead and began to probe for her emotions. She was curious about this girl. She wanted to know what the inside of her was like. And she also needed to know what the other girls weaknesses were.

Tifa felt a slight tingling…a soft burning sensation where Eva's finger touched her skin.

_Show me what I want to see,_ a voice echoed inside her mind. Tifa didn't understand. Confusion showed in her eyes. Eva placed a second finger against the first.

Tifa felt the burning sensation increase. "What is it you want?" she gasped out.

"I want you to show me what it is you fear most," Eva replied, nonchalantly.

Tifa felt a laugh force through her clenched teeth. "I fear nothing, least of all _you_," she spat.

"Now, I know that to be an untruth," Eva answered. "Everyone is afraid of something, whether it's sickness or loneliness….or even death. And if it's not the death of ones-self, then maybe they fear the death of a loved one."

Eva suddenly sensed a response within Tifa's mind, a hint of a weakness revealed. She decided to probe further. "So……You fear not for yourself, but another……Cloud? Ha!" she cried, as yet another response surged through her. "It would appear I was right. It's not yourself that you fear for. You fear for _him,_ don't you, the blonde one that shimmers so beautifully?" Eva gave a self satisfied laugh. "I knew it would be him. I knew I was right to come after you."

She stared at the frightened girl, and the corners of her mouth slowly curled. "Why is he more special to you than the others?" she mused. She probed again, and was intrigued at the images that were suddenly flashing into her mind. Images of the boy Cloud smiling, laughing, and sleeping naked beneath a sheet and showing a skin so soft, so smooth that Eva felt an ache to touch it. "Show me more," she demanded. "I want to see what it is that makes him so exciting to you. I want to know what it is you do when you are alone together."

Tifa groaned, fighting against the invasion of her mind as strongly as she could. She tried to stop the other from seeing things that were private, that were special to her and her alone. The pain increased inside her head, and she bit down on her tongue to stop herself from crying out, not caring that she drew blood, not feeling the pain as her teeth clamped down hard, only trying desperately to force the other from her thoughts, not wanting to share her most intimate secrets and feelings with this vile creature. She squeezed her eyes shut, tears spilling down her cheeks, her head thrashing from side to side, helpless to stop the rape of her mind by the girl before her.

Eva experienced a new sensation as she probed further into Tifa's mind. A strange feeling of anticipation and exhilaration filled her and she felt a stirring within her stomach, a fluttering……..which in turn gave her the most interesting of feelings between her legs, a feeling of yearning, of longing. _But for what?_

Eva gloated as the other lost the battle to keep her thoughts, her precious memories to herself. The images that were played out now came from the deepest recesses of Tifa's mind, images that no other was ever meant to see.

Eva watched transfixed as Tifa recalled the last cherished evening she had spent with Cloud. The affectionate touching, his hands holding and gripping, squeezing and caressing. The teasing kisses, gentle at first but soon becoming more insistent and passionate, his mouth and lips soft and warm, trailing kisses the entire length of her. The memory of skin on skin, as he had slid his body on top, to cover hers completely. His small, firm bottom poised above her briefly, before he slowly bucked forward, penetrating her, leaving her gasping and panting, arching herself upwards, welcoming him into her. The intense memory of their love-making filled Tifa's mind, and she couldn't stop the feeling of euphoria that overtook her, nor could she withhold the groan of desire that passed her lips.

Eva also experienced the sensation of being taken, and, as the feeling intensified her pupils widened and she began to gasp in small breaths, amazed to notice that the small hubs of her nipples were beginning to harden. She raised a hand to her breasts, and caressed them. It felt good. Very good. She closed her eyes, and bit gently on her swollen bottom lip, desperately wanting to know the feeling of another's lips pressing against hers. _Cloud's lips. Cloud's kisses._ So, this was the emotion of love, of lust. Eva liked it, but she wanted more. She ached to feel the emptiness inside of her being filled, slowly and passionately. She ached for Cloud to do to her what she knew he had done to Tifa. She wanted to claw him. She wanted to drag her nails deeply down that smooth back of his, to mark him and make him hers. She wanted to make him moan, and to cry out _her_ name in the climax of their coupling.

"Call him," Eva ordered, her eyes snapping open. Tifa stubbornly refused to obey, keeping her own eyes closed, her lips clamped tightly together in an act of defiance.

_"Scream Bitch_…….I want you to bring him to me," Eva screeched.

"Fuck……….You," Tifa hissed back painfully, her eyes wide open now and glaring, her bloodstained teeth showing as her lips set in a grimace of agony, bloodied saliva drooling from the corners of her mouth and dribbling over her chin.

Eva increased the pressure, and Tifas eyes slowly rolled back until only the whites showed.

"Oh no, you're not getting off that easily," Eva said, slapping Tifas face once….twice, hard and sharp, forcing her back from the brink of unconsciousness.

"You will call for him," Eva taunted. "If it's the last thing you ever do, you will call him to me."

And she was right. Unable to withstand the terrible pain coursing through her any longer, Tifa succumbed to Eva's torture, and she screamed……. a loud, high pitched, pitiful wail that went on and on.


	15. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30 

He had chased after his quarry, pursuing the girl out of the ruins and following her as she escaped into the dense forestry that surrounded Ancient City. She was fast, and had soon been swallowed up into the darkness that the depths of deep foliage granted, her pale slender form disappearing quickly from sight. Sephiroth sprinted after her, determined not to let the chance of killing her slip through his fingers once again.

His heart beat faster at the thought of the pleasure he would take when he caught her, of the slow, exquisite torture he would make her suffer, before her pleas for a merciful death were answered. He wanted to stare into those violet eyes of hers and see them fade slowly to grey….wanted the screaming of his name to be the last thing that issued from her lips, before they were stilled for eternity. He smiled. He had lost count of the number of times his name had been the last sound uttered in a guttural scream by his victims, before the slice of his blade across their throats had silenced them forever. It thrilled him to think that he had the same fate planned for his 'sister', and his black booted feet literally flew over the ground in his pursuit of her.

As he had hurtled headlong through the undergrowth his body had twisted and turned gracefully through the bracken and briar, his head ducking and bobbing as he narrowly avoided getting his long, loose, silver hair tangled up amongst the low outstretched branches of trees. He had hacked and slashed at the matted weeds and wild flowers blocking his path, his eyes searching all the time, knowing that Eva could only be just ahead of him. Conquest was at hand.

But now, emerging suddenly from the dense greenery, Sephiroth stopped and looked around at the barren emptiness that lay before him, the vast desert that stretched for miles ahead bereft of any sign of life. The girl was nowhere in sight. _Damn._ She must have cast her invisibility spell again.

He turned and looked back towards the other figure that was lingering a little way behind, and his green eyes narrowed with contempt. He was unhappy at knowing he would have to give up the lead, reluctant to follow the boy. Sephiroth was not a follower.

"Well?" he snapped, impatiently. "Where is she?"

_Gone………_

"What do you mean... _gone_? _Where_ is she gone?" Sephiroth asked irritably.

Cloud shrugged his shoulders, spreading his hands out before him.

"You mean, you can't see her?" Sephiroth challenged. Cloud shook his head. Sephiroth knew the boy wasn't lying, he could sense the others frustration at the situation they found themselves in, but _he _wasn't about to give up yet. Oh no, Eva wasn't going to escape her fate that easily. A caster of magic's she may well be, but she was also still naïve and learning. While he, on the other hand, had years of practice and experience in the arts of seek, chase…..and destroy!

Sephiroth tapped his thigh pensively with the broadside of his blade as he surveyed the area. Where could she have run to? The vast openness before them was bare. Only the occasional bush or boulder spotted the horizon, and if she had run that way, even cloaked in her invisibility spell, Sephiroth knew that Cloud would have been able to detect her and betray her presence to him. No, not the desert, she had to have run somewhere else. She had to be hiding somewhere, concealing herself from them, giving herself a chance to recover her magic. But where?

He turned and gazed up at the high mountains towering above and around them, his eyes squinting in the sunlight that blazed down upon them. Yes, he thought, plenty of places to try and conceal yourself within those jagged peaks. If he were trying to put distance between himself and an enemy, that was where he would go.

He wondered for a moment why she did not just stand and fight, surely she knew that he would not give up in his pursuit of her. Perhaps her power was weaning. Perhaps she was running and hiding because she knew she couldn't win, that she would lose not only the fight, but her very life to him. _She's scared, that's why she's running_. The thought appealed greatly to Sephiroth, and his thin cruel lips parted slightly in a satirical grin, as he sensed that sweet feeling building up inside of him, the delicious taste of a victory near at hand.

The thought of her impending defeat excited him, and he once again felt the thrill of the chase course through him. She was turning out to be a worthy adversary. He would have been disappointed if she'd proven to be an easy kill. Well, she could run all she wanted. He was more than ready to hunt her down. He just hoped he didn't let his fervour take over when he finally caught her. He didn't want her end to be swift. He wanted to take his time with her. Wanted to savour every single torment he put her through, slowly, and with as much excruciating pain as he could extract from her small body.

As his excitement grew so the air around him became electrified, feeding off his built up emotion, and the skies, like Sephiroths heart, darkened. The clear blue hue changed dramatically in an instant, turning grey, storm clouds racing forwards, billowing and swirling, completely blocking out the brightness of the sun and changing the once humid air frigid and cold. A soft rumbling of thunder could be heard in the distance, its essence building up in a multilayered maelstrom, with wave after wave of energy pulsing forward, in a resonating culmination of power.

As the rushing storm enveloped them, Sephiroth revelled in its power, taking pleasure in its surging presence. With renewed vigour, he leapt up on to a ledge high above him in a single bound, turning back to cast a questioning glance down at Cloud. He wasn't particularly worried whether the boy followed him or not, he knew that he would find Eva, with or without the others help. Nothing was going to stop him in his quest to best her. He was far superior to her. She didn't stand a chance.

Still, Sephiroth couldn't help but smirk when he saw, through his wind tossed hair, that the boy did indeed follow, leaping up easily onto the same ledge as that which he stood upon. With a grunt of self-satisfaction, and a nod of his head, Sephiroth turned and began leaping and climbing higher.

Cloud made to follow once again, then paused. Above the gushing of the storm, he had heard a sound. He tilted his head, and listened. It came again, carried along with the wind. A cry. No, a scream. _Tifa!_ She needed him. Now……

With barely a glance at Sephiroth, he jumped down from the ledge he was on, and hastened back to Ancient City.


	16. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31. 

With a thudding heart that threatened to burst from his chest, Cloud had run back towards the decimated city. Although the screaming that called him had since stopped, the memory of it still rang in his ears, the desperate sound echoing in his head, compelling him to run faster, push harder. And the fact that the scream had stopped abruptly was more terrifying to him than hearing Tifa's cry in the first place. At least, when he had heard her screaming, he knew she was…….

Cloud refused to let his mind dwell on the possibility of what the sudden silence implied. He would find her. She would be alright. She had to be.

He had raced through the ruins and rubble, his eyes searching frantically everywhere. He saw nothing. No-one. Until a flutter of red cloth flapping in the swirling wind had caught his attention. Vincent, barely alive and lying in the dirt. As Cloud approached the prone figure, the eyelids had opened, and crimson eyes turned slowly to look at him. They were full of sorrow and regret.

"I should have killed her. I should have let the demon loose, to destroy her. But I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to hurt Eva….. My own daughter. You have to do it Cloud. You, and Sephiroth," Vincent spoke, his voice barely more than a whisper. Cloud had looked around desperately, trying to find any of the others to help. Vincent's struggle to sit up made him turn back.

"Go to the cavern, Cloud. Past the Gateway. Where you first found her. That's where she'll be." He'd slumped back again, his breathing harsh and ragged. "The others can't help you Cloud. She's taken care……of them all."

_Tifa?……._ Cloud had hardly dared mouth the word.

"I…….I don't know," Vincent admitted weakly. "But, if Eva got to her…….." He'd left the sentence unfinished, averting his defeated eyes from the blondes pleading ones.

Biting back on unshed tears, Cloud had turned from Vincent. The pit of his stomach ached. He found it hard to breathe. To think. He didn't want to think.

With clenched fists, he had begun running again, this time to the entrance that Cait Sith had revealed to them earlier. The opening to Eva's lair. His anger propelled him, an anger that threatened to consume his very soul. He concentrated on only one thing. The destruction of the person who had taken something precious from him. He would kill Eva, and take great pleasure in doing so. _Her life for Tifa's life._

Even now, as he approached the chamber before him and the coldness of the cavern chilled his glowing flesh to the bone, the red-hot anger boiled his blood. He drew the sword from its sheath on his back, his hand firm and steady. His face was an unforgiving mask, the blue of his eyes half covered by narrowed lids, his pouting mouth set and pinched. With a determined stride, he marched into the room ahead.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the plinth that dominated the chamber, and the body which was laid out upon it. For a moment he just stared, uncomprehending at first what it was he was seeing. Then, as realisation dawned upon him, the grip on the sword clenched tightly in his hand relaxed, and it fell from his fingers.

_Tifa? _

He raced over to her side. The relief at seeing her shone in his eyes, as he gazed down into her pale face. Her eyes were closed, and there was dried blood crusted around her lips and chin. He reached out a hand to tentatively push back the soft brown hair that lay curled around her throat, unsure that his glowing fingers would be able to touch her, but feeling the need to try. The hair moved away from his touch as if it had a life of its own, and Cloud gasped. There was a collar of blue lightening bound around Tifas neck, securing her to the plinth. The hair had hidden it from view. Cloud stared down as the electric blue light pulsed and vibrated, as if it were a thing alive.

"Aw…How nice. You've finally come to visit us," purred a voice behind him. Cloud snapped his head around, his eyes narrowing as he saw Eva standing in the doorway of one of the rooms leading off from the chamber. The one in which she had taken out Sephiroth. Her slender arms were poised high above her on either side of the doorframe, her long dark hair draped in front of her, falling loosely down the sides of her face, covering her bare breasts and tapering towards her taut stomach. With her hip thrust forward, she had one leg bent at the knee, rubbing the foot up and down against the calf of her other leg. It was a provocative stance, and Cloud found himself staring, captivated by the sight before him. It was only when she began that slow seductive smile, so reminiscent of Sephiroths, that the spell was broken.

Cloud slightly turned his head from her, judging to see how far away his sword was.

"Tsk! Tsk! That's not nice," Eva remonstrated, wagging a finger at him in a mocking parody of scolding. Cloud made as if to move towards the fallen weapon, stopping when Tifa began gagging. Quickly he glanced at her, and noticed the blue coil around her throat had tightened, choking her.

_"Stop it,"_ demanded Cloud, in a soundless order.

"I'm not responsible for it," Eva told him." You are!" Confusion showed in his eyes. "Make a move towards your sword….and for each step you take, she loses another breath. Reach your sword….And she dies! It's up to you. _It's your choice_."

Cloud turned away from the fallen weapon, and the band restraining Tifa lessened its hold, allowing her to breath again.

_Let… her…go…_ Cloud mouthed the words slowly.

Eva tilted her head towards him, the smile on her face spreading. "What did you say? I didn't quite catch that. You'll have to speak up. Or come over here, closer to me, so that I can hear you better…." she teased, huskily. Cloud hesitated.

"I want you to come over here to me…..NOW!" spat Eva, the smile disappearing from her face when he made no move towards her. "Don't make me hurt her."

Anger took over Cloud once more. How dare Eva threaten Tifa? How dare she think she could try and intimidate _him?_

Without thinking about what he was doing, he lunged towards her, covering the space between them in seconds and grasping her around the neck, pushing her against the wall and lifting her up until only the tips of her toes remained on the floor. He was so enraged he didn't realise that his ghostlike fingers had actually made contact with her skin. He just knew that he wanted to throttle the very life out of this girl before him, and there was nothing or no-one to stop him from doing so. His grip tightened further.

"Ohhhh, you have strength, I like that," Eva gushed, her violet eyes wide, staring straight into his, as she brought a hand up and caressed his cheek, her fingers slowly feeling their way around the contours of his jaw. Her thumb brushed across the softness of his mouth, while the small pink tip of her tongue moistened her own lips, inviting Cloud to kiss them.

He did so, forcefully and painfully, ashamed of his actions, but unable to stop himself. He crushed her lips beneath his, not caring that he bruised her, not caring that he hurt her. Eva gave a small gasp at his brutality, and Cloud took the opportunity to push his tongue into the warm interior of her mouth. She willingly accepted it, her tongue eagerly entwining with his, as her arms wrapped themselves around his body, one hand reaching down to caress the firmness of his buttocks, the other entangling itself within his hair, forcing his head closer to hers and deepening the kiss. Still pinned to the wall by his hand around her throat, she lifted her legs up and encircled them around his waist, drawing him in closer to her, thrilled when she felt his hardness pressing against her.

Suddenly, Cloud broke from the kiss, and Eva gave a small sigh of disappointment. Her lust filled eyes opened and gazed into his, and she saw a flicker of doubt and guilt reflected back for a moment…..but it was only for a brief moment, before want and desire burned brightly again within his blue eyes, and he bent his head towards her and claimed her lips once more.

The hand that had been clasped tightly around her throat was now removed, and placed beneath her, helping to balance and hold her steady as Cloud pressed her against the wall with his body. With his other hand, he brushed her long black hair away from her breasts, exposing small pert nipples. He lowered his head, and began to bite at them, nipping them gently between his teeth. Eva moaned with pleasure, and rocked her hips forward, thrusting herself up against his confined erection, frustrated at the fabric barrier between them.

As Cloud continued biting at her breasts, Eva fought to free him of the sleeveless top he was wearing, desperate to feel his skin against hers. She tugged the zipper down, and slid it from his shoulders, slightly irritated when it stopped at his elbows. Cloud lifted his head, suddenly aware of what she was trying to do. He let her drop from his hold, and shrugged the top off easily, casting it to the floor and reaching out to grab the girl again, kissing her and pushing her at the same time into the small chamber behind her, holding her within the firm grip of his arms to steady her from falling as she was propelled backwards into the room.

Pushing her until the backs of her legs reached a bed that was tucked into one corner, and then he forced her down, falling on top of her and pinning her unresisting form beneath him. His hands began to travel over her body, as hers began their journey of him, unbuckling his belt, unzipping his pants and helping him to pull himself free of their restriction, until finally they lay together naked in each others arms. Clouds kisses hungrily covered her face, her neck, her breasts. His tongue explored the entire length of her, seeking out the secret places of her body where no-one had ever ventured before, making Eva gasp and groan with the sheer pleasure his tingling touch brought.

Arching her back, she opened her legs to him, wanton and shameless in her need for him, lost in the sensation of her emotions, only knowing she wanted more of this man….much, much more.

Cloud positioned himself above her, and not being able to contain himself any longer, he pushed forward, and penetrated her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High atop the treacherous peaks of the mountains outside Ancient City, another also shared in the emotive arousal of the coupling taking place. A smile spreading across his thin face, Sephiroth sheathed his deadly sword, and began to make his way back down. The boy had found his quarry for him once again, it seemed.


	17. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32. 

Cid wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of one grimy hand. The cigarette hanging loosely from one side of his mouth sent a tendril of mist upwards, causing him to squint and his eyes to water as they battled both the stinging smoke and the gushing wind that whipped around him. He heaved once again at the apparently immobile body before him.

"Dammit Barrett! You great lazy lump of chocobo droppings…..What'd you have to go and get yourself stuck under some wall for?….." Cid's hands twisted tightly around the big mans clothing, his fingers locking and clamping onto the mans shirt, as he bent his legs and pulled with all the strength he could muster.

"I leave you…….guys alone……….for just two minutes………" he panted, trying to haul the uncooperative body free. "And…..look at the…..mess I have to come back to." Barrett's unconscious bulk moved slightly under the exertion. Cid took another small step backwards, and pulled again. "Come on, you freakin' tub of lard….Move yourself why don't you?" he gasped in exasperation, sweat running off his face once again.

"Need a hand there, old man?" came a voice behind him.

Cid spun around, spitting the spent cigarette butt from his lips. "What the hell……" His eyes opened wide as he took in the sight of the stuff bodied mog before him. Relief diluted his words when he next spoke. "Damn, and here I was thinking I'd have to search and rescue your fat over-stuffed body too!"

Cait Sith gave a small laugh, as he waddled forwards and looked down at Barrett, taking note of the pallor of his skin, the blueness of his lips. "Is he still alive?" he asked, uneasily.

"Do you think I'd be fucking well wasting my energy on him if he wasn't?" Cid exploded.

"Okay…okay! I'm sorry….stupid thing to say," Cait Sith said quickly, trying to ease down the ruffled feathers of the other. The last thing needed now was animosity.

"Yeah well, being sorry is all well and good….But right now, I need a hand. Think you're up to it?" Cid asked, accepting the mog's apology. Cait Sith nodded. He would do anything to stay in his good books.

Cid motioned towards the man upon the ground. "Come on…..take a hold. You can help me drag him."

Each grabbing an ankle of Barrett's, they pulled him free of the remaining rubble. His body was a mess. Blood had seeped through the numerous cuts, and deep dark bruises were forming on the skin that could be seen through the ripped clothing. Cid stooped and wiped away the dust that covered Barrett's nose and mouth, lowering his head to listen for the sounds of breathing. When he detected the soft sound, he sat back, and lit up another much needed cigarette, drawing deeply and inhaling the soothing smoke into his lungs.

"Those things will kill you one day," Cait Sith warned, as he watched the other enjoying his sinful pleasure.

"Not a chance. Not while I have friends like you doing your best to take care of that for me," Cid laughed. Cait Sith looked down at the still unconscious Barrett.

"What shall we do with him?" he asked.

"I guess we're gonna have to haul him to the lake. That's where I've left Red," Cid answered.

"Red? Is he alright?" Cait Sith asked, concern in his voice.

"Well, he's alive, if that's what you mean" Cid replied. "He was the first one I found when I raced back here. I knew, as soon as those dark bloody storm clouds closed over….. I knew that something bad had happened. I found Red lying on the path. Blood was pouring from his nose, his mouth, his ears. I didn't know what to do with him, so I dragged him to the lake, and came looking for the others."

Cait Sith looked around him. There was nothing to see but desecration and destruction everywhere. It saddened him to see the fall of the once beautiful city. "Vincent?….Tifa?" he ventured.

Cid shook his head. "Haven't found them yet. It's taken me forever to get this great big lug free." He looked down affectionately at Barrett. "Let's drag him over with Red….and then we can both search for the others together," he said, taking a final puff on his cigarette, before tossing the spent stub to the wind.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Cait Sith agreed, taking a firm hold of Barrett's ankle once again.

Out of the corner of his eye, Cid spotted a dark shape, moving quickly within the swirling, wind driven dust. Sephiroth! His long silver hair flying around him, his black leather coat flapping open around his legs, he strode purposely past them. He didn't stop to speak. He didn't stop to help. It was as if he didn't even see them. He was headed towards the tunnels that led to the underground chambers, his stride purposeful and determined.

He was a man on a mission….and nothing, or no-one, was going to stop him.


End file.
